The Black Knight
by Henri0812
Summary: How would the story change if Zero had a Knight that helped him from the start? Who was just as bitter about Britannia as him? Who fought for similar reasons? Who helped not only him but the witch and the Queen as well? Who knew what it meant to lose someone and give everything for a loved one? [rated M cause I'm nervous]
1. Chapter 1

" " **talking**

' ' **thinking**

„Are you sure that the machine you built will work and not simply explode like the last two, Kirito?" Asuna asked while looking at the machine with mixed feelings. On one side she knew that if someone could possible transfer Yui into the real world it was Kirito, but on the other side she feared that the machine could malfunction and kill their daughter and she was sure as hell that she couldn't let something like that happen.

"Don't be such a worrywart. I analysed the last to failures and after fine-tuning and calibrating the machine nothing should go wrong and I know you want to cuddle Yui as much as I want in the real world. I want her to experience the feeling of the sun on her skin and the different smells from the world." He tried to reassure her but she was still quiet worried and he couldn't really blame her, since his Version 1 and V 2 exploded. V2 almost incinerated his room and took a lot of persuasion work on his girlfriend, friends and mother until he could start with Version 3 of the machine, but he finally found the problem that caused the malfunction in V 2 and he was sure it would work this time.

"I want her here in the real world just as fast as you, but if you die in the process or delete her it helps nobody." Giving him a concerned look she continued „But since I know you and you tend to be only reckless when you alone, you probably triple and quadruple checked the machine and software so I can expect to be hugged by our daughter in a few seconds?"

Instead of simply replying in the affirmative he leaned closer to her and gave her a small peck on the lips. As he did so he was again captivated by the beauty of his girlfriend. After SAO, Alfheim and GGO he still loved her as much as on the first day. Her beautiful light brown hair, her brown eyes which reflected her charming personality and her body as a whole held him captive and he still sometimes wondered if the world favoured him for giving him such an almost perfect girlfriend. He knew he had overcome and lived through more in those three years than most people would experience in their whole life, but still, there where around 6000 others who suffered a similar fate as him and they didn't get such a girlfriend out of it.

Asuna herself was having similar thoughts while staring into his onyx eyes and even thought the kiss lasted just a second it could have been the world for her. It also reassured her and she gave Kirito the go to start his machine.

Seeing that Asunas worries where countered he started the initiation sequence.

STARTING V3 IN T-5 …

IN T-4 …

IN T-3 …

IN T-2 …

IN T-1 …

ZERO STARTING MATERIALIZATION

Seeing everything was going according to plan he allowed himself a smirk at Asuna and said in a triumphant voice: "See I told you I perfected the process, in a few minutes you can hold Yui in your hands and after that I think I have earned myself a sandwich. Hmmm Scratch that I think I have earned myself a stack of Sandwiches and I am sure Yui would also like to try one of your priced creations."

-_-_-_-_-(CG Universe/Alternative Reality) -_-_-_-_-

"Lloyd I know you want to prove that there are different Reality's but I am not too sure if you should activate that machine. Alone the energy consumption for one second of working time is higher than what we expect from the float system of the Avalon. Besides all this machine does is send a code to the other side if it works, we don't have the slightest idea if it will work, if they can even receive it and if both of those scenarios come true we still don't know if they can send us an answer." Cecile tried to reason with Lloyd but she already knew that once he had himself a goal like this he would go through with it no matter what. That that one trial run would jeopardise his entire budget and would probably send half of the city into a very dark night didn't matter to him at all.

"But that is just how Lloyd is" she mumbled to herself with a sigh.

"What was that Cecile dear?"

"Nothing, just remember that you also burned through your Lancelot budget for this."

"Doesn't matter. This experiment will be a success and then Schneizel will increase our budget and all our money problems fly out of the window, besides where is your adventure spirit, it would be way too boring if we played everything save and don't try out some of the rather offhand theories." With a smile to himself he continued to input the last commands.

"Just remember to not come run whining to me if your machine explodes and our budget evaporates into thin air. If that happens you are going to have to try a few new recipes that I found on the net. I am really itching to try them out."

She said the last sentence with a glint in her eye that told Lloyd that she wasn't joking and he wouldn't be able to run from that one. A genius engineer he might be but against Cecile and her cooking he had very little to say about, his only tactic was to redirect her creations to other engineers and he was sure that that wouldn't work this time.

Reassuring himself that he had nothing to be afraid of since his experiment would surely work he entered the final program line and said more to himself than Cecile: "Don't worry, after all thanks to the Resarvolt Theory and my own discoveries nothing should .. no nothing can go wrong." Saying that he pressed the button and the entire city was deprived of its electricity in a matter of seconds.

"Hahahaha its working Cecile its working!"

"Lloyd I don't think that the rising energy is a good sign, it has already surpassed out estimations by 100% and it is continuing to rise."

"What that can't be" looking at the display he noticed that some parts of his machine came into dangerous areas and he finally noticed that the energy would implode in a few minutes if not seconds if he didn't do something "Cecile try to stop the energy flow and stop the process!"

But it was too late, before either one of them could press a single button the machine exploded in a ball of light and blew them to the other end of the room.

"Cecile are you okay?"

"MMmmmm"

"Huh what's wrong?" Finally opening his eyes he noticed that he couldn't see Cecile at all. 'Hmm strange, she should be here somewhere' He couldn't see her to his left, right or in front of him. Suddenly he noticed something moving under him and as he looked he finally saw her . . . under him in a very dangerous position that would definitely not be good for him.

"Lloyd for the love of god get off me now, how did you even manage to get on top of me?" she asked him while he untangled himself from her and helped her up.

"What do you mean? After that explosion - Wait a moment, what caused that explosion? I can remember I tried to do something, but by my name I can't tell you what it was and it seems that there isn't anything left to conclude what I did." A suddenly very distraught Lloyd told his rather unhappy looking assistant.

"That's a good question" she said while looking into her luckily still working notepad "whatever it was, you used our entire budget for it and as it seems you weren't approved for doing it since I don't have any files about it and you only don't keep any files if you conduct something unapproved."

"Well whatever it was it definitely went out with a boom."

"You take that pretty well considering that you don't have enough money left to further tinker around with the Lancelot." She said while raising one eyebrow.

"WHAT! Nooooooooooooo! Tell me that isn't true, please!"

-_-_-_-_-(SAO Universe/Alternative Reality) -_-_-_-_-

"Just a little bit longer and it is finished." He told Asuna with a smile that made her heart jump a beat.

"And than we can finally take our daughter in our arms and show her the beauty of our world."

"And we can eat a special spiced sandwich again." Kirito could already feel the divine taste of Asunas legendary Sandwich as a blinking light caught his attention.

"Huh? That should definitely not blink right now." He said and Asuna noticed that he got a little worried, which in turn made her very nervous.

"What's happening, is something not going according to your plan?"

"No, the machine and Software are working perfectly, it's like something from the outside tries to interfere with my progr- What the FUCK." He almost screamed the last word and started to tip something into his computer that allows him to change the programming of the machine.

"Kirito talk to me! What's going on?" She was feeling herself nearing a panic attack and the fact that Kirito looked more desperate than ever wasn't really helping her.

"I don't know, something deleted the last part of my software and inserted itself instead there. I still don't really know why or how, but if this continues it could really harm Yui and "

That's as far as he got before the entire room was enveloped into a strange light and he, Asuna and Yui vanished from this world.

-_-_-_-_-(CG Universe/Alternative Reality) -_-_-_-_-

"Oww, where the hell am I and what happened?" Kirito asked while trying to orient himself.

"I don't know what quibberish you Eleven scum are talking about, but you made a big mistake in coming to this research facility without an army at your back!" The guard said with an evil smirk as he smacked Kirito with his rifle and proceeded to take him to his supervisor.

 **AN:**

 **So after reading a lot of great and inspiring stories I decided to add my own work to the lot. My English isn't perfect since it isn't my mother tongue, but I think/hope I did rather good in this first chapter and I hope you also like it :D**

 **As you can conclude from above this is my first story and I hope I get some reviews to help me improve my work and to help me decide if I should continue this or not :-)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Code Geass or Sword Art Online**

 **If I did the Aincrad Arc would have been waaaaay longer xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of The Black Knight :)**

" " **talking**

' ' **thinking**

 _ **Xxx**_ **Report**

"You want me to believe that someone as underdeveloped and stupid as an Eleven built a machine that could transcend reality and bring him here, you claim that you don't know Britannia, have no idea what Area 11 and elevens are and you want me to release you. Have I got that right so far?" The new interrogator asked with an amused smirk while standing in front of Kirito.

"Yes" he more coughed the word out than said it, he was really worse for wear. One week of torture or interrogation as they called it and he was nearing his limit.

"Sooo it's not enough that you scum turn to terrorism because you don't want to be in our great empire, nooo you also have the nerve to lie me into the face without a second thought. Mark my words, I Kewell Soresi will make you regret your impudence!" He screamed to Kirito, who was bond to a metal chair in one of the many interrogation rooms that where underground the Purist building.

It was a cold room with no interior beside the two chairs, a table and a lamp on the table, it could have come straight out of one of the police series and nobody would have noticed a difference. The wall in front of him and behind the now named Kewell was probably see-through from the other side and his normal interrogator probably watched him right now. He was also pretty sure that there were multiple cameras and microphones in the room and everything he would do and say would be recorded.

He still wasn't sure what exactly happened but after the big explosion he was seemingly transported to an alternative universe, as fantastic as it sounds it is the only explanation why the USA are called Britannia and Japan is called Area 11. Or at least that's what Kirito concluded from the oh so friendly interrogator and Kewell after the last interrogation.

At first he said he didn't know anything and that he wanted to know where he was, but that soon changed as they started to use their interrogation methods. A better word for them would be torture and since somebody seemingly high up in the food chain decided to grace him with his presence could possible mean that they got frustrated by the fact that he didn't confess to be a terrorist after the rather intense interrogation for the last week.

To say the truth, the only thing that prevented him from saying that he was a terrorist was the fact that they would probably execute him and what would happen to Asuna. After three days they told him, probably out of spite, that his "little eleven whore" was in the room next to him and that she got her own special interrogation with some of the guards.

The thought alone that they would rape his girlfriend sent him on a rampage and for a moment the interrogator looked a bit concerned for himself, which lasted about a few seconds, because after that he got shocked through the chains on his arms and legs. After his little episode the torture got even more brutal, probably as revenge because even if it was for a moment he had made his interrogator nervous.

In hope to safe Asuna and to stop the torture he told them everything, who he was, who Asuna was, that he thought he was in another Reality thanks to a machine he built and that he didn't do a single thing that could possible amount to terrorism. The man laughed at him and told him: "Since you seem to be pretty resistant to our methods we will just have to get the truth out of your little girlfriend, Mark is probably with her at the moment." With a sinister laugh the interrogator had left the room and the torture continued for the next four days with short breaks that were used to explain to him that his girlfriend had already confessed and enjoyed her special company and that she was the new favourite of the guards.

The only thing that prevented Kirito from confessing himself or losing his sanity was his rage and the fact that he knew, if Asuna had confessed they would have already executed him, of that he was sure after one week in interrogation. So Asuna was still trying to hold out and he would be damned if he confessed and that would be the reason why they died.

But he also knew that he couldn't endure another session with his interrogator, which brought him into a dilemma. He couldn't confess, but he also couldn't endure another session without breaking, even if his mind would somehow survive it, which he didn't really believe his body would surely give out, he already had problems with talking, couldn't feel his right foot anymore, his left knee was probably ruined, his arms weren't in any better state and he really didn't want to think about the rest of his body.

-_-_-_-(Outside of the Cell) -_-_-_-

"Sir maybe he is telling the truth, I don't believe that a seventeen year old could possibly withstand the torture we put him through in the last week. The only thing keeping him from confessing to whatever we want is probably the fact that that would also doom his girlfriend." The interrogator told Kewell who looked very unhappy about the entire thing.

All he could pin on the boy was the illegal entry into the Pure Bloods HQ but he wasn't in any of the restricted rooms and the only really illegal action was that he entered after the HQ was closed. Normally that would bring him one or two years for breaking in, but the guard and later his own subordinates couldn't find any trace of how he could have gotten into the building. Furthermore he didn't have anything on his body that he could have used for an assassination or an explosion, which meant all he could was punish him for breaking in.

'Why can't he just confess, with his confession we could have said that Elevens targeted our headquarters and could have cracked down on them way harder than before, since it would have been a direct attack on one of the organisations that answers directly to the Viceroy. Maybe we could have even spun it in such a way that would have allowed us to abolish the Honorary Britannian System, but that won't work now or at least not so long has he continues to resist.'

"Maybe we should use more extreme meth-" Kewell started to say to his interrogator but was interrupted by one of his subordinates that came through the door and said "Sir, the special research department directly under Clovis has expressed that they want the eleven that we arrested in our HQ for one of their experiments."

"What could they need that dirty eleven for?"

"I don't know, they told me that this information was way beyond my and your paygrade and that you should ask Clovis if you want to know more."

"Well since we probably won't get any interesting information or a confession" he looked to his interrogator who shook his head "out of him anytime soon, they can have him. If we execute him or not shouldn't really matter, since what I heard about the research department it's probably safe to say that he would have preferred to be executed. You can take him with you, it's time that I got back to my work."

"Sir, what about the girl?"

"Her? You can take her, but our man were a little bit too enthusiastic, she is currently in a coma and the doctor said that she could awake from it in a month or never, but that's going to be the problem of the research department." Kewell smirked and left.

-_-_-_-(Inside of the Cell) -_-_-_-

'What are they going to do to me know?' Kirito thought as he saw that the door was opened again. To his surprise neither his interrogator nor Kewell came through the door. Inside the room came two man who injected him with something that reminded him of the Death Gun incident. He tried to evade the needle, but bound to a metal chair and with the other man holding him there was nothing he could do. The last thing he heard before darkness embraced him was: "He is going to wish he had just confessed and died."

-_-_-_-(Research Department File on Person K-1) -_-_-_-

 _File 1 on Subject K-1_

 _A 17 years old Eleven male_

 _After intensive testing the department concluded that he really came from another Reality. Through the extensive use of drugs and similar methods that were used on CODE-R and weren't lethal we were able to extract practically everything he knew and it is safe to say that he was an almost normal teenager in his Reality. He was involved in something called the SAO incident [Look at File 01 – ASO] for more information._

 _Thanks to that incident his reaction time is beyond that of normal humans, but due to the interrogation his body was nearly ruined and even if he could mentally react faster to something his body was no longer able to keep up. Because of that problem we concluded that Subject K-1 has no further use in exploring the alternative universe, since he never intended for his machine to do a reality transfer._

 _His mental strength is another thing that is beyond normal. Where others would have succumbed to insanity and the pain he still retains his self and even after the drugs most of his memories are intact. We are going to use that and bring him in contact with CODE-R._

 _We want to know how CODE-R reacts to someone from another reality and if Subject K-1 is able to survive a touch from CODE-R without losing his sanity, maybe than we can finally conclude the mystery behind her regenerative abilities and her immortality._

 _Subject K-1 has further demanded, begged, asked and tried to come in contact with subject A-1, but we denied him, because Subject A-1 is still in a coma due to the roughness from her interrogation and as our doctors concluded there is a high possibility that the harsh treatment and rape made her infertile. If subject K-1 learns about this we believe that he would either try to kill us, which in the position he is would be impossible and after he concludes that for himself he would probably try to kill himself._

 _Further use of Subject K-1:_

 _\- Injection with the experimental implants to try to restore his body and to conclude if the implants are safe and do their job after the main tests finished thanks to the experiments on CODE-R_

 _\- Contact with CODE-R to determine the effects he has on her and if he can withstand her touch which drove other researchers insane_

 _-Recommendation for the experimental KMF Siegfried, his mental strength and reaction should work perfectly once that project enters a state where a pilot is needed_

-_-_-_-(Research Department CODE-R Room) -_-_-_-

CC was looking at the up, at the door that just opened since it had be quite some time that a researcher got near her after she drove the last few insane. Either they had found a method which they believed would counter her power or that researcher didn't know about her. The first was impossible if he wasn't a Code Bearer and the second was more than highly unlikely. 'Wait a moment that guy is an eleven and going by the wounds in his face and the skin I can see he probably isn't here because he wants to'.

Kirito was more than confused. After his system was finally drug free again he got injected with some Implants. They told him that if he could withstand the pain he would have his body restored and that he should give his best to not go insane. At first he wondered why they told him that, but after the implants started working he knew why. The pain he felt during his fight against Oberon while the pain absorbers were deactivated and the pain from his interrogation were nothing compared to what he felt at that moment. It felt like ages and he really wondered why he didn't black out, but the researchers were right, had they not given him that silver lining of hope that the pain would stop and his body would be ok and that Asuna was with him in the facility and no longer by the damned guards, he would have lost it and turned into a vegetable.

So after having his entire body remodelled, not that he complained, he could finally walk again without help and without pain, his arms worked and reacted faster than ever and he even felt stronger than before, he was really wondering what they would do to him next. He expected almost everything, from testing poison to brainwashing him, but what they told him to do he definitely wasn't expecting. They told him to go to the green haired girl that was bound to an experimentation table and touch her hand.

At first he thought it was a joke, than he felt a knot form in his stomach as he thought about what they could have possibly done to the girl since she was bound to that table, but after entering the relative small room he felt a bit relieved, because at least as far as he could tell her body looked ok. It could have been that she also had implants and that those hid the experiments she went through but still, he hoped that wasn't true.

Now that he took a good look at the room he noticed that around the girl were robotic arms which were probably used to test and experiment on her, but wasn't it easier to just inject her themselves with the experiments? Why would they do it in such a laborious way?

Well it didn't really matter, he was told that the girl didn't speak and ignored everything they did, so he shouldn't even try to communicate with her and that after he hold her hand he would be allowed to see Asuna again.

'Finally after two months I will be allowed to see her. I hope she didn't have to go through the same things as me.' He thought while walking closer to the girl.

-_-_-_-(Location Unknown) -_-_-_-

'I finally found you dad, mom. Just wait a little bit and I will be able to get you out of there.' Yui thought while hacking into Clovis most secure network. Her plan was rather simple and thanks to the resistance here in Japan or how it was seemingly called Area 11, it would be pretty easy to motivate one group to capture a transporter with highly sensitive material from a secret research department. She just had to decide which group she would choose and how she formulated the transfer orders for her daddy and mommy.

 **AN:**

 **Well that chapter got out rather fast :D**

 **Thank you AuramasterDJ and Xavier Rall for being my first two Followers ;-)**

 **Well we finally met CC and the plot progressed a little bit and in the next chapter we will reach canon**

 **Please Favourite, Follow and Review**

 **Most importantly Review, since this is my first story I know I am far from perfect and reviews would really help me in improving myself (beside flames those are useless -.-)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Code Geass or Swor Art Online**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3 of The Black Knight :)**

" " **talking**

' ' **thinking**

 _ **Xxx**_ **Report/Computer chat**

„Ohgi are you sure that we can trust your contact?" Tamaki questioned his leader again but before Ohgi could answer Kallen almost screamed at him: "How often do you need to hear it!? Ohgi got contacted by a hacker who calls himself Y and said hacker also provided us with a truck, fake IDs and a fake uniform for everyone to go and steal the nerve gas which Clovis plans to transport to Shinjuku Ghetto. I don't know who this Y is or why Clovis chose our Ghetto but you can be sure as hell that I am going to do something about it! With or without your help!"

"Yeah yeah, ok chill. Sheesh what's wrong with her today?" the second sentence was a mere whisper so Kallen didn't hear him.

"I can't believe you don't know. It was around this time that the government got Naoto and how do you think you would react when you learn that around the time your brother got killed by the government they plan to massacre everyone in Shinjuku Ghetto on the same date?"

That shut Tamaki up and he silently swore to himself that he would make sure that todays mission would be a success and wouldn't be a blunder like last time because he can't control himself. That the last mission was such a big screw up was his fault and he knows it. They really lucked out that the police wasn't to motivated to catch them since they only did minor things, but if he screwed up today he was pretty sure that the police wouldn't be as lax in hunting them.

"But what do we do with the gas once we have it?" Inoue asked. They were still driving in the truck that would bring them to the research facility. The drive was rather boring, since their covers were as good as they could be and the navi that the truck had installed showed them the safest route to their target, which meant they didn't even see a Knight Police vehicle.

"Still it's amazing what that Y can do. I mean he freaking has every Knight Police car marked at the map. If he can do that much we should try to recruit him, he would be a big help for the rebellion, if he isn't with another group." Tamaki exclaimed while having a little sparkle in the eye thinking about how easy their next missions could be with the help of Y.

"That's a nice idea, but there are a few problems you forgot about."

"Huh? What do ya mean Kallen? I think my idea is great."

"Well first we can't contact him."

"Yeah that migh-"

"Second we don't know if he wants to work with us and if he even is on our side. Nobody from the resistance has enough resources and facilities to actually hack the government beside the JLF or Kyoto."

"And what is the problem with that?"

"If it were the JLF than they wouldn't use us for this, they have more than enough personal to do it themselves and if it was Kyoto than they also wouldn't use us, no-name terrorist, they would have also used the troops from the JLF since they are their main sponsor."

"You're right. But who beside the resistance would have anything against the government? No wait, that was stupid even for me, two thirds of the world would have a pretty good reason, but that still doesn't explain why use us?" Ohgi mused while looking at the navi to see that they would arrive at their destination in less than 10 minutes.

"I would say it is either a trap or an extremely talented guy who works alone and wants to stop Clovis but because he works alone he doesn't have the personal to do so and since our Ghetto was the target he chose us. I doubt the Yamato Alliance would do anything about it since it doesn't endanger them." Kallen concluded a bit unhappy since the possibility that it was trap was rather high, but if it wasn't a trap and they used the gas on the Ghetto she would never be able to forgive herself.

"Ok guys, we will see in a few seconds if it is a trap or not. We are at the facility." Ohgi told them and you could hear a slight shake in his voice, he was just as nervous as them.

They drove to the checkpoint of the facility, relieved that besides the five guards no further personal or Knightmares were there. That soothed their nerves a little, everything was like Y had told them.

"Can I see your papers pl…" the guard cut himself off has he realized that he was talking to an eleven.

'Fucking racist pigs!' Kallen wanted to scream at him as she noticed how the guard not only stopped himself from being polite but also got a look of utter disgust in his eyes.

"Well looks like the papers are ok, but why the fuck would the higher ups hire Elevens to do a job this important? Even we guards don't really know what's in that thing and now he decides to hire Elevens to transport it?" He looked at them suspiciously but then mumbled to himself: "They are probably gonna kill them when they are finished transporting it." Chuckling he went back into his little checkpoint house and let them through.

At the last comment Ohgi and Inoue had to hold Tamaki back from shouting at him and compromising the mission.

'Ok have to hold myself back. Just swore myself to not screw this up and ten minutes later I almost do just that.' Tamaki thought with a frown after calming down and getting out of the truck to pick up a gigantic capsule that another guard showed them.

"How the hell should we get that thing into our truck Ohgi?"

"Why do you think that fork-lift truck stands next to it."

"Ow yeah that would probably work, but even I know that nobody from us can drive that thing."

Ohgi was now also beginning to think about how they should solve this problem and Kallen was amazed by the fact that Tamaki actually thought further ahead than Ohgi. 'Well that just proves that miracles can happen'.

"Well you're right that is a problem."

"Really Ohgi, it's normally Tamaki who doesn't think things through?" Kallen said irritated.

"Heeeyyy!"

"Oh shut it Tamaki you know it's true!"

Tamaki went a little bit closer to Inoue and whispered to her: "Yep todays definitely a bad day to annoy her."

"Yeah but you can't really blame her for that, Naoto was not only her brother but also her hero."

"Well let's hope it doesn't hinder her to much if something happens and she has to use the Glasgow."

"You know that we didn't take it with us right? I mean we two both sat in the back of the truck." Inoue said a little amazed by the fact that he didn't notice.

"What? Why? If they notice us –"

"Then we have to make sure they don't. If we had taken it with us they would have noticed that something was wrong when they controlled the truck. Idiot."

"Well that's true but still."

"Oh for th-" Inoue let out a sight but was interrupted by one of the facility workers.

"Ah good you are finally here. The orders stated this was a transport of highest priority, why did you take so long? Well doesn't matter, we are going to load it onto your truck, if you stupid Elevens do it, you will probably release th- gas." He stumbled over the last part and Kallen looked at him suspiciously 'What was he going to say before he caught himself?'

-_-_-_-(Ten minutes later)-_-_-_-

"So everything ready, you can drive it to the other facility."

"Yes thank you very much and have a nice day!" Ohgi excused them and went into the truck. Ohgi was driving while Kallen occupied the co-driver seat and Inoue and Tamari were sitting in the back.

After passing the checkpoint a collective sight could be heard and everyone had different faces of relieve. Ohgi was happy that it wasn't a trap, Tamaki was proud of himself that he hadn't endangered the mission, Inoue was happy that nobody really questioned why Japanese were chosen for this important transport and Kallen was facing a mixture of feelings, about her dead brother, a big mission going off without a hitch and about what to do next.

After twenty minutes of silent driving Ohgi said: "Well guys looks like they still haven't noticed that the orders were fake. After we get home we are going to celebrate this with the rest of the group. This marks the day that we finally did something that Britannia must acknowledge as our victory!"

A cheer could be heard but then Kallen brought the early party to a stop with saying that they still didn't know what to do with the gas. It was once more silent in the truck until the navi started beeping.

"Huh, when we drove to the facility it didn't make a sound and I was sure that I turned off the sound when I started it up?" slightly frowning Ohgi looked what was wrong only to be greeted by a black screen.

"Well Ohgi I don't know about you but I think it hung itself up."

"Well it doesn't really matter Kallen, I know the streets we are on, we are going to reach an old tunnel in about ten more minu-"

Ohgi was again interrupted by a beep and noticed that the black screen now displayed a message for them.

 _Y: Very good work!_

 _Y: I am going to supply you with a new route were you can unload the gas and my other associates will take care of it and destroy it._

 _Y: Thank you all for your help!_

After finishing the chat vanished and a new way was marked at the map. Ohgi looked it over and was thinking if he should go heir since they still didn't know what that Y had really planed for the gas.

Just as he was to tell the other three about his doubts he noticed something else. Something very important. Something he had told Tamaki quite a number of times. He noticed that he should have looked at the street and not only the navi.

-_-_-_-(Ten minutes before with Lelouch & Rivalz)-_-_-_-

Rivalz just started his bike up to take Lelouch back to the academy after their daily chess gambling session, which ended like every other time: With a happy Rivalz, a richer and smirking Lelouch and an angry noble.

"Ah I just love the look the nobles have when you rob them of their money Lelouch."

"I don't rob them, I defeat them in chess, a game that I have no way of cheating and it just so happens that we play for quite high sums of money."

"Oh come on man, playing against you is light fighting a sword with a stick and your enemy is a world renown sword master."

"It's not my fault that the nobility has the strategic mind of a five year old."

"That's pretty harsh man, I mean not everyone has a supercomputer for a brain like you. Not that I'm complaining, thanks to your gambling I'm practically swimming in money and I wouldn't trade the looks the nobility give you for all the money in the world."

Both got into the bike and Rivalz started driving them to Ashford Academy

"Yeah it really is a nice few when they start to realize that they just lost a third of their money and quite a lot of dignity to a seventeen year old student."

"Lelouch is it just me or is that truck driving behind us getting nearer to us?"

"Huh? Oh shit Rivalz evade!"

-_-_-_-(Back to our most favourite Rebels in the truck)-_-_-_-

"Ohhh fuck!" Ohgi screamed while evading to the side and simultaneously cursing himself for getting distracted. He stirred the truck right and evaded the bike in front of him, but because of that manoeuvre he unwillingly took an exit from the highway and crashed the truck into a building site. Ironically a moment before he crashed, he noticed that next to the construction site was the entrance to the Shinjuku tunnel system. 'Ah fuck' was the last thing he thought before everything went black.

-_-_-_-(Back to Lelouch after Rivalz stopped the bike)-_-_-_-

"Well that didn't end to well." Lelouch said more to himself than to Rivalz with a slight tone of concern in his voice.

"But it wasn't our fault, that guy was driving without looking at the street. If he had, he would have noticed my bike and would have changed into the other lane and bypassed us, instead of crashing."

"Yeah, but still somebody has to look if they are ok or not."

"And that somebody has to be you right?" Rivalz asked, just to notice that Lelouch ignored him and went to the crashed truck. "Great, just great, go and play hero and ignore good old little Rivalz!"

Lelouch didn't listen to him, after seeing that all the passer-by's did nothing to help the driver he went to them and screamed if they needed help.

After the third attempt he concluded that the driver probably fainted and that if he wanted to help them he would have to go inside. The door to the driver was jammed thanks to the crash and he couldn't get it open even if he used his entire strength. 'I should definitely do something against my weak strength and stamina'. Since the door didn't open he climbed the ladder on the back and after shouting again he stopped at the top and thought if he should go in or not.

The decision wasn't his, just as he wanted to go down again and try the door for a second time the truck started up and drove into the tunnel system and knocking Lelouch into the trailer of the truck.

Looking around Lelouch noticed a few things:

1] The truck didn't have a ladder on the inside

2] There was a really big round container in the truck that screamed danger and after getting a better look at it he noticed that the container probably had two rooms inside, split by a metal barrier in the middle going by the welds he saw

3] He was looking right into the eyes of two startled Japanese

4] The now conscious driver or co-driver, he wasn't sure since he couldn't see them, said that they were save in the tunnels and that he called the rest of their resistance to help them.

5] He was so fucked because now they knew that he knew that they were in the resistance

 **AN:**

 **And both main characters still didn't meet xD**

 **Tell me what you thought about this chapter and review to help me get better :D**

 **I am going on a holiday from 14** **th** **until 31** **th** **so there will be no chapters and I hope I can finish of the entire Shinjuku and the following Ashford part until then**

 **And I didn't do a spell check on this chapter, I hope I didn't make too many mistakes, maybe I am going over it later but atm I am too lazy and I am sure you all wanted to see this chapter as soon as possible ;-)**

 **Hope you all liked it :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4 of The Black Knight :) I am really happy I squeezed this chapter out before I go on hiatus until August :)**

" " **talking**

' _ **xxx**_ **' thinking**

 **Xxx Report/Computer chat**

‚ _Ohw, where am I?_ ' Lelouch thought while his consciousness slowly returned. Looking around he noticed that he was inside a warehouse and going by the damage on the roof and walls it was probably abandoned since the invasion and was the hideout from the terrorists that captured him.

' _Well, that was a colossal fuck-up from me. I have to get out of here somehow, Nunnaly and the rest of the student council are probably really worried about where I am. Now that I think about it, why hasn't anyone from them tried to contact me?_ ' That fact confused him until he noticed that the familiar feeling of his phone in his pocket was gone. Sighing he accepted the fact that the terrorist wouldn't make it that easy for him. Well maybe that Tamaki guy, you had to be pretty incompetent to be able to let real names slip in the presence of an enemy, even if it was just a student.

It was interesting that one of them is a Britannian girl and that she even goes into the same class as him, he needed some time to remember her, but again thanks to Tamaki, the loudmouth, it clicked and he successfully identified her. And that was pretty much all that happened in the truck, they knocked him out after Tamaki revealed their identities.

Looking through the hall again he noticed a few things that he ignored when he first glanced over it. It was almost empty, besides what seemed to be tools for Knightmare repairs, some weapons, but by the looks of them he would be amazed if they still worked. If he didn't know better he would have thought they stole them from a museum. Beside the weapons was a table, five chairs and on the table were some cards and chips. Beside that the hall was empty.

Leaning back and wondering if that hall was just a safe house or if that really was their base and they were just that pitiful he noticed that he leaned not onto a wall but on the container from the truck?!

Scrambling away he noticed a blinking light on the container. Looking over the container he had a few thoughts about what could be inside the container, but not one of his ideas prepared him for what would happen next.

 **ZZZZsssscccchhhhh**

With that sound the container sprang open and Lelouch was momentarily blinded by the smoke/gas coming from the now open container. After confirming that he was still breathing, his skin was not rotting and his eyes still functioned he concluded that the container at least didn't house poison gas.

The relief soon vanished as two people stumbled out of the two separate chambers of the container. The first one was a beautiful green haired girl. She was in a prisoner suit and looked at him with her yellow eyes that seemed so much older than she looked like. After the first step out of the container the girl stumbled and it looked like she would fall onto the ground. Lelouch wanted to help her, but bound as he was, that not only seemed to be impossible for him. But just before she cashed a hand shot out and caught her mid-fall. The boy was around his age and was clearly Japanese. He had black hair, onyx eyes and wore the same prisoner suit as her with the difference that he somehow got his hands free.

After making sure the girl was ok he looked at Lelouch and asked him where he was.

"Where am I and what happened and why are you bound?"

"For the first question, you are in a warehouse as you can see, probably in Shinjuku Ghetto, but it could be somewhere else. For the second question, well I would also like to know how all this happened. And about my unfortunate position, that's because I got mixed up with some terrorists and they were not too happy that I now know their identities." Lelouch stated with a rather calm tone, concluding that this boy and girl were his best bet to get out of here and get back to his sister and friends.

"You sound pretty calm for a simple student that just got kidnapped." The boy raised an eyebrow at him while Lelouch could practically see the suspicion in his eyes.

"Would it help me if I panicked and cried or raged around?"

"Well guess not. Just asking but if I got you free would you help me?"

"And how would I be able to help you? I mean I would certainly be grateful and all, but my options are a little limited as student."

"You know at least your way around and what is happening, I los-" just as he was about to explain what happened to Lelouch a ringing interrupted him.

' _What was that?'_ the boy looked around the room and noticed a phone that was on the table, hidden under some cards. He went over to it and while picking it up he noticed the look of recognition on the bound boys face.

"Is this your phone?"

"Yeah, could you give it to me please?" Lelouch asked, hoping it wasn't his sister, he would have to lie to her about where he was and he really didn't want to lie to her and if he told her the truth she would worry about him and that was something even less desirable.

"Just wait a second, bound as you are you wouldn't be able to do a lot with the phone." After saying that he started freeing Lelouch and as the last rope fell to the ground Lelouch took the phone and noticed it had one new message.

He looked confused when he looked at the sender and all that greeted him was a Y. The message itself managed to confuse him even more as it stated: _Give the phone to the black haired boy in the capsule. It should have opened by now._

Before Lelouch could come up how this Y got his number or how he knew about the boy in the capsule, the Black haired boy took the phone from him and Lelouch noticed that he had a look of joy, desperation and hope on.

"Oh yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My names Kazuto, but most just call me Kirito, use whatever you think is right." He told Lelouch while typing a message on the phone.

"Thanks for your help Kirito, I'm Lelouch." While saying that he moved next to him and watched him typing.

 _K: Y are you Yui?_

 _Y: Yes daddy, thank god you are ok, when the truck crashed and drove into the tunnels I couldn't watch you through the cameras anymore._

 _K: Which means you got me out of that torture, right?_

 _Y: Yes, it was pretty easy to hack into the facility after tracking you down, but as soon as I saw what they did to you and the girl, I organized a transfer and got the resistance to abduct you. Tell Lelouch that I am sorry that he got involved :-(._

 _K: How do you know his name? And have you any idea where Asuna is and where I should go now?_

 _Y: Asuna got transferred before you and I wasn't able to hack into the facility_ _she is held at, it seems they have their own intern network and since it isn't connected to the internet there was no way to hack into it and it would be too suspicious to transfer her so soon again._

 _K: But we have to get her out of there!_

 _Y: Don't worry, she is as ok as she can be, because or rather thanks to the fact that she is still in coma they haven't done anything to her. About your further steps, please give the phone back to Lelouch._

Since Lelouch was reading with him he simply took the phone from him and started writing.

 _L: How do you know my name?_

 _Y: Once you hack into the settlement servers it isn't all that complicated to identify someone your highness ;-)_

At that Lelouch froze. He was discovered, which meant Nunnaly also wasn't safe anymore and all the work he did to conceal them for the last years and to give Nunnaly a normal life were destroyed.

Before he could go further down into panic mode he got another text.

 _Y: Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about this and just too easy your mind, you did a really good job hiding, nobody even suspects you to be still alive, even if I have to say, not even changing your name was pretty daring._

 _L: Well thanks for that, but I am pretty sure that you want something for not telling the world who I am._

 _Y: Yes I have a request for you, but I wouldn't put your life into jeopardy just because you refused._

 _L: Well we will see, what is that request of yours?_

 _Y: Please help my daddy hide and rescue mummy. I know from what little I was able to gather about you that you have no racist views about the "numbers" and you are our best chance, our only other two options would be other terrorists, which I know wouldn't work or going alone, which also doesn't have a too high chance of working._

 _L: Hiding him would be possible for me but how do you think that we can rescue her?_

 _Y: I am still working on that, hopefully something similar to how I got daddy out will work._

"Kirito what does she mean by daddy?" Lelouch asked, after finally noticing how Yui referred to him.

"It's a pretty long story, but you can say she is my adopted daughter. She almost died and later helped me safe my girlfriend Asuna." He stated with a sad look in his eyes, knowing that saving her would be very difficult.

"Ah ok, you can tell me later when I figured out how to handle this mess." Lelouch wasn't going to let Kirito hanging, he seemed nice and he did help him out of the ropes, even though it looked like he was tortured by other Britannians, he couldn't see any damage on his body, but it was mostly covered by the prisoner suit and since the container was from a britannian facility and Yui stated that he was tortured, he would believe it for now. He could make sure later.

 _L: We can discuss the rescue later, first we need to get out of here._

 _Y: That shouldn't be too hard, I located you thanks to your phone and the warehouse you are isn't too far away from the settlement and not in a heavily populated area._

Just before Lelouch could send his answer, he got a second text from Yui.

 _Y: It seems Clovis noticed that his experiments got away. He doesn't know where you are, but a Villeta Nu reduced the possible locations to three different Ghettos and one of them is Shinjuku! You won't be able to get out of there by normal means, they blocked down every street. And Clovis just publicly announced that a renovation project is to be started in those three ghettos, which means he wants to burn them down to the ground._

As Lelouch read the last message he already heard that shots were fired in the ghetto and judging by the increasing amount of it, he could only come to the same conclusion as Yui: They want to burn the Ghetto to the ground.

 _L: Do you know if the terrorists are still fighting?_

 _Y: Yeah they do, but it doesn't look too good, they only got one Glasgow and their cell just has a little over a dozen members._

 _L: If we had more Knightmares I could do something, but with just a Glasgow we can just forget it._

 _Y: I can redirect a train full of Sutherlands into the Ghetto and send an enemy KMF to you, so that you can kidnap it, Kirito should be able to defeat the pilot, if you can get him out of the KMF._

 _L: I should be able to do that, please arrange that._

 _Y: It's done, the Knightmare will arrive in 5 minutes and the train in around ten._

 _L: Thanks._

"Well, looks like I have some work to do."

-_-_-_-_-(8 hours before; Viceroy Palace)-_-_-_-_-

"Clovis, how goes your little Project?"

"According to my researchers we are standing before a breakthrough, the other specimen we found in the Purist building is also very interesting, after a very detailed research we found nothing about him, which wouldn't be particularly alarming, but we noticed slight changes in his DNA, we are still trying to find out what caused it, but thanks to those anomaly's we were able to safely inject him with the Implants." Clovis replied to the audio only screen which was located in a secret communication room inside the palace.

"Very good. Looks like you aren't as big of a failure as a thought, after years of research about CC with nothing to show for." The last bit was said in a tone that made him shiver.

'How dare he talk to me A ROYAL like that! Calm down Clovis, calm down. Getting angry will solve nothing, he has enough resources and probably a link to the emperor, at the moment I can't harm him. Hell I don't even know his name, gender or age. But once my research is completed I will make him pay.' Smirking evilly he said with a tone, that was barely free from his anger: "We will soon have the information about Code-R that we need."

"Good, I will contact you later."

"Asshole!" Clovis said after the call ended. After this unpleasant conversation Clovis typed the number of his research facility in the dial and called them to give him the latest news.

 **AN:**

 **Hope you all like the chapter, I wanted to write something longer and I still didn't get to the fighting part, but I don't have the time at the moment and until August there won't be any new chapters. :( Because of this time problem I also didn't proofread the chapter, I hope the quality didn't suffer too much, if there are a lot mistakes I will later edit the chapter to improve it :)**

 **But when August comes I will have a completed storyboard with a hopefully good plot and also some twists**

 **I am looking forward to your reviews :)**

 **Disclaimer: I neither own Sword Art Online nor Code Geass**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5 of The Black Knight :D And in this chapter we will have the first differences from canon :)**

 **I also edited the first four chapters (mainly typos, there were no changes to the story itself)**

" " **talking**

' **xxx' thinking**

 **Xxx Report/Computer chat**

„Mummy, why are the Britanniens shooting at us? Mummy? Mum?" But the little girl never got an answer, sitting in a pool of blood beside her mother who just died thanks to a Britannien sniper. Seconds later another shot is heard and everything turns black for another victim of the Three Great Ghetto massacres.

"Fuck!" cursing Kirito went further, knowing that both mother and daughter were dead and that he couldn't help them anymore. If he didn't hate Britanniy for what they had done to him and Asuna, then he certainly hated them now. It didn't matter if you were old, young, a child, a female, a male, a baby or a caring mother. The britannien troops slaughtered everyone they saw and met next to no resistance, beside the old Glasgow and the other few resistance members in Shinjuku.

'Lelouch you better hurry up or there won't be anyone left.' Kirito thought, while running through back alleys and steadily nearing his target. He wanted to help his fellow Japanese but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to save them all alone. So he had to trust the plan that Lelouch and him came up with.

After another 20 minutes of running and hiding in buildings that were already cleared he finally saw his target, the G1. Now he just had to find a place where he could hide, until Lelouch fulfilled his part of the plan and he could start with his own. And he knew he wouldn't have to wait too long. While getting to his current location he had noticed that halfway through the troops stopped going after the innocents and started heading to the area where the train with the Knightmares stopped, which meant that Lelouch finally started to counter and by the looks of it eliminate the britannien troops.

And after another 10 minutes of waiting Kirito noticed movement among the Knightmares that maintained the encirclement and killed those that tried to flee. They were all moving towards the middle of the Ghetto, leaving the G1 with a skeleton guard and providing him with the chance that he needed.

Moving out of the building he went straight towards the G1. He was all but ignored by the last guards, who wondered why the encirclement was broken and how the elevens could fight back to such a high degree. It was almost unnecessary for him to wear the uniform that he stole from a britannien soldier that he killed while making his way here. He was pretty shocked how easy it was for him to kill. Back in his old world he tortured himself over the three Laughing Coffin members that he killed, but now he hadn't even thought about it. On his way here, he killed around 15 soldiers, some just after they killed someone, others just in time to save the people that were looking straight into the barrel of the britannien soldiers.

Kirito went to the G1 his helm over his face, making sure that nobody paid to close attention to him and realized that something was wrong, not that anyone was too interested in him until he reached the entrance to the G1.

"Captain, Sir! Please identify yourself and name your reason for wanting to enter the G1" The guard of the entrance said to Kirito with a stiff salute.

'Oh, so that soldier was a captain, no wonder nobody was too interested in me. They probably thought it would be better to not disturb a captain and get into trouble, well the fact that they are all looking in the direction of the Ghetto is probably helping too. Good work Lelouch.' Smirking Kirito was about to answer him, while bringing his hand down to his battle knife on his right side, ready to end the guard and drag him inside before somebody noticed what he was doing. It was risky since it would be pretty easy to see him, but he had no other choice, he needed to get inside and as soon as he spoke the guard would probably notice that he wasn't a britannien captain. With his mind made up he was about to reply when suddenly an explosion occurred.

While the entire army personal directed their eyes to the dust cloud that got bigger by the second, Kirito knew that he wouldn't get a better chance to get into the G1. Before the guard could focus his attention on him again, he had already slit his throat and dragged him into the G1. He didn't really care if someone on the inside saw the corpse, he didn't plan on letting anyone live anyway. He just had to be careful that the guards on the outside didn't notice that something was wrong, but they had their entire attention on the dust cloud that rose from the Ghetto, so he was pretty sure that they wouldn't disturb him.

He ran further into the G1, in his left hand a stolen pistol and in his right a sword that he "borrowed" from one of his first kills. He arrived in the middle of a room, with around 5 generals standing around a tactical map with a lot of LOST symbols on it, despairing on the task given to them by the viceroy who sat behind them on his throne. In every corner of the room was one britannien soldier, meaning that Kirito had to take out 4 soldiers and 5 generals to get to Clovis.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of the generals, going by the medals on his chest a rather high ranking one, asked Kirito in his stupor, nobody was informed that someone was coming into the command centre and a captain should be out fighting and not come here into the G1.

"I am here to give you your reward." Kirito said while slowly removing his helm, so that it no longer covered his face and everyone could see him.

"What reward- Oh fuck, an Eleven! Kill him soldiers!"

"Your **DEATH!** " the last word was said in such a cold tone that the general could feel a shiver run down his spine, but what had he to fear? It was 4 against one, 9 if he counted the other generals and himself.

Or so he thought.

Before even one shot could be fired Kirito was already moving to the nearest soldier on his right side, while firing the pistol at the one on his left side. The soldier on his left rushed for cover, but going by the scream of pain, Kirito still hit him. But that soldier wasn't his main concern.

His target was the soldier on his right and because of the slow reaction from everyone in the room 'Really, if that's all britannian military amounts to, how the fuck did Japan lose the war?' he was able to slice the throat of the poor fool before he could even fire a single shot.

But he didn't stop there, while the first soldier was still trying to cover up his wound with his hands and prevent the blood from shooting out, Kirito was on his next target, the generals in the middle of the room.

If he attacked them, the soldiers couldn't shoot without risking friendly fire and it wasn't as if they would be able to hit him.

The last thing that the five generals saw was a blur, a silver shine left behind from Kiritos blade and a strange red symbol in his right eye.

While finishing of the last general he simultaneously fired his pistol and killed the guard in the right behind corner that had already fired twice at him and instead of hitting him hit the general that had questioned him just a few seconds ago.

All those were left now where the two soldiers on his left side and Clovis in front of him.

Both the soldiers were shooting at him, but they could as well have thrown stones, with his Geass activated Kirito could see their weapons trajectories, his reflexes were maxed and everyone around him seemed to move in slow motion.

He moved towards them avoiding the bullets when it was necessary and was upon them in a matter of seconds. He killed the one in the left behind corner with a bullet to the head and just as he turned around to eliminate the already wounded soldier, he had hit his knee as it seemed, he saw him pulling the trigger and he knew he wouldn't be able to dodge this shot.

The last soldier had a smirk on his face, knowing that there was no humanly possible way to avoid this shot. It took a millisecond to turn his smirk into a stunned expression as he saw the Eleven slicing through the bullet with his blade and only getting a cut on his left cheek from one half of the bullet.

The sword broke after slicing through the bullet, but that didn't hinder Kirito in the slightest. He had three shots left in his pistol and he was sure as hell that he would just need one for this to finish.

The third last bullet found his target in the centre of the soldiers head.

All that was left was Clovis, who finally broke through his shock and asked dumbstruck: "What the hell are you?! And what do you think you are doing, attacking royalty like that!?"

"That can wait until later, first order your man to stop this useless slaughter of the three Ghettos and tell your medics to treat everyone, regardless of nationality!" while saying that Kirito turned on the recording function on his phone, maybe he could bring Clovis to confess he thought.

"What are you crazy? Why should I do something like that?" Clovis said, while completely failing to see that Kirito activated something on his phone.

"Firstly: I really hate the slaughter of innocent human lives."

"But they are just Elevens and why I ask you again why should I listen to you?"

"I was just getting to that. Since you don't seem to regard the Japanese as humans maybe my second point will convince you."

"Well they are just numbers, what does it matter if some of them die and what w-" Clovis didn't get any further as that, before screaming in pain. Kirito had fired his pistol and shattered one of the viceroys knees.

"I am the guy in front of you with a weapon, am **PISSED AS HELL FOR WHAT YOU BRITANNIENS DID TO MY WIFE AND THE OTHER JAPANESE LIVING HERE** and I am also pretty sure that your oh so great royalty won't save you from my bullet!" The last part was said in a mocking and insulting tone, challenging Clovis to say something stupid again. Kirito knew that he had only one bullet left, but he could just pick up one of the rifles lying around the room and he didn't believe that the Viceroy needed another motivation to do what he said.

-_-_-_-_-(Same time with Lelouch)-_-_-_-_-

'Come on Kirito hurry up, I may have defeated the main force of the enemy, but quantity has its own quality. I am down to five machines with no ammunition left, even if Clovis is a catastrophic commander, if he manages to send in another wave we will lose because we have nothing to shoot back at them.' Just as he thought about it he saw new enemy IDs pop up on his tactical screen. 'Well shit, jinxed it.'

"Q-1 retreat through sector 4-L, J-1 and J-2 will cover you and then too retreat. P-2, P-3 you too retreat. We can't do anything against them with our current amount of ammonition, which is by the way Zero."

"But what about the civilians? We can't retreat; they will start the slaughter once again!"

"Don't worry, my partner is going to handle that." 'Hopefully, otherwise the civilians are pretty screwed' He just thought the last part, wouldn't do him any good if he told them that. As it stood now and if Kirito was able to complete his part of the mission Lelouch could easily win them over and finally start building his army to destroy Britannia. But that were thoughts for later, now he had to wait for Kirito to complete his mission.

"Zero sir! Britannian troops are nearing the halls we used to evacuate the civilians! What should we do?"

'Shit, Kallen and the other could probably stall them, but without ammunition and Kallen in her old Glasgow it's just a matter of time until they fall. But Kirito should be finished soon if he didn't die.'

Just as Lelouch finished that thought a radio message could be heard in the entire area.

 **All troops! Cease fire immediately. I, the 3** **rd** **Prince, Clovis la Britannia, issue this order as the Governor-General of Area 11.**

 **ALL TROOPS, CEASE FIRE!**

 **Cease all structural destruction activity as well! Help the wounded regardless of wether they are Britannians or Elevens!**

 **I am issuing this order as Clovis la Britannia.**

 **CEASE FIRE IMMEDIATELY! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY FURTHER CONFLICT!**

Lelouch could hear the sighs and shouts of relief through his communicator. Knowing this was a great chance to turn them further into his favour he pressed the button for speaking: "Just as I promised you nobody will be harmed any further and don't worry, my associate will make sure that Clovis gets his rightful punishment!"

The last part left Lelouch with a bitter aftertaste, even for all his faults Clovis was still his brother and killing him, even if it was through his partner, the guilt rested solely on his shoulders.

-_-_-_-_-(Back to Clovis & Kirito)-_-_-_-_-

"Well? Are you happy now?" Kirito was slightly impressed by the fact that Clovis could deliver that speak without showing through his words and how they sounded that he was wounded. Well not that he would show that ass any mercy, not after what he ordered his man to do to the Japanese in the Ghetto and to Asuna and himself.

"Yes, very happy and as reward I am going to answer your first question about who and what I am." Smirking he continued "I am pretty sure you remember a curtain green haired girl that your man captured and after noticing her immortality you tried to find out how it worked. Your torturer, oh wait I think you call them scientists, tried everything and experimented on her without end and some time ago that poor green haired got a companion."

"You mean you are K-1 from my Code-R program?"

"Oh it seems there is a working brain in your head. Yes that's correct, I am from your little research project and I have to say your men really exceeded themselves. Thanks to your little project all my injuries from my first torture, wait no it was an interrogation as I have been told, were healed and my body strengthened. Look" touching his cheek where he was hit by one half of the sliced bullet "it's already healed."

You could practically see the colour draining from Clovis face. He knew what his researcher told him. Subject K-1, impressive physique thanks to his implants, reflexes that seemed inhuman, the first to touch Code-R without going crazy or better said, turning sane again after a few minutes, seething with anger for what happened to his girl and suspected to be from another world/dimension as crazy as it sounded.

"By the look on your face you probably realize who I am."

"Please wait, I can provide you with money and the best doctors for your girl! Just let me live and I will make sure that nothing happens to you."

"That doesn't sound too bad, but there is a slight problem."

"And what would that be?" some of the colour returned to his face after seeing a chance to survive this entire mess. He would probably need to give up his position with this colossal fuck-up, but at least he would survive. Or so he thought.

"I made a promise with the green haired girl. And I probably would have done it even if I didn't promise her to do it." And Clovis was again as white as a sheet.

"Just wait a sec-"

 **BANG**

Clovis didn't come any further as the last bullet Kirito had embedded itself into his other knee.

"Arrgh! Fuck why would you do that?" he brought out after a few minutes of screaming and swearing.

"I promised her that I would free her, protect her, punish the ones that did that to her and lastly help her get revenge."

"How does she get revenge if you shot your last bullet into my other knee?"

"Oh, I'm impressed, I didn't think you would figure out that that was my last bullet. But as I said I would punish you, she will get the revenge." Kirito smirked and Clovis brought his, meanwhile again fear stricken eyes, upon another person that had entered the room without him noticing.

The persons green hair was the last thing he saw as a bullet, fired from the green haired girl, went straight through his head, splattering his brain on the floor.

"Not bad Black Swordsman, looks like you used your Geass pretty well for the first time."

"You know you could start calling me by my name, doesn't it bother you if you always have to say Black Swordsman if you want to talk with me?"

"Fine then you are my knight."

"How about Kazuto? Or Kirito?" 'If Asuna heard her call me her knight she would probably kill me.'

"Since you fulfilled your promise I will do you the favour …"

"Thanks a lot." Kirito let out a sight.

"… when we are in the public or with Asuna, my knight."

"What? No!" 'Oh god, another Argo, worst of it she knows my past, she has all the teasing material she needs. But to think she can share the memories of the world with someone and drive him crazy with it, I got pretty lucky that after the first second she stopped it. Or at least she only showed me some of her memories, while viewing mine after the first second; otherwise I would have probably turned crazy. Wonder if she knows that that enabled me to see some of hers?'

"Oh are you thinking back about our first contact?"

'How does she do that, well than again, with her years of experience I probably could do that too.' "No, just thought about what we will do now."

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that and don't forget, you may have fulfilled your promise but we still have a contract."

"Yeah I know, and let me guess, you won't tell me what that one true wish of yours is right?"

"Oh seems like you learned a little bit from Argo and the short time we are together."

"Just tell me once you decide on it, I will fulfil it as good as possible, thanks to you I have a chance to rescue Asuna and maybe even return to my own world."

"Oh we just got to know each other and you already want to leave me? Don't you want to add me to your harem from your other world?"

"What harem? Asunas my wife and the other girls are just very good friends."

"As I said keep telling yourself that."

"Ugh, fine, doesn't matter, let's get out of here."

"Oh yeah, Lelouch told me where he would pick us up and as a generous prince that he is he even has a place for us to stay."

"Why do I have the feeling that you coerced him into that?" Kirito said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Why? I don't know what you mean." Somehow Kirito didn't really believe in the innocent face she made.

"Oh well, I don't care anymore, let's go."

-_-_-_-_-(Ashford Academy Dormitory)-_-_-_-_-

"Nunnally, I am home." Lelouch said as he entered his room in the school, knowing she was still awake, thanks to the light burning in the living room.

"Big Brother, where were you? I was really worried, you never get home so late when you are out gambling. I thought something bad happened to you." She told him that in a worried tone that was filled with sincere concern about his wellbeing. Sayoko the everlasting loyal maid standing behind her, helping Nunnally with her wheelchair.

"I'm sorry Nunnally, I didn't plan on being out for so long, but something unexpected happened and I couldn't come back any sooner. But all in all there were some good things that happened and I have a surprise for you." While saying this, Lelouch hoped that the part about a surprise would distract her enough too not enquire about exactly what stopped him from coming back to her until now.

"A surprise? What is it big brother, please tell me." She put on her best little-sister-pleading look and Lelouch knew in that moment that if he was living in one of the old videogames a text would pop up and tell him that the attack was super effective.

"It would be easier if they told you themselves." Stepping aside, Sayoko could now finally see the two presences she noticed earlier that were following her master.

"Hello. My name is Kazuto Kirigaya, but you can just call me Kirito if you want and I am going to be working as the new butler and bodyguard for you and Lelouch. He helped me out a lot to day and once he knew that I didn't have any place to stay at he offered me this job. You really have a great brother." Nunnally, even though she couldn't see, knew that Kirito had a genuine smile on his face and she wasn't about to refuse someone that seemed to have earned enough trust from her brother in a single day to be allowed to be with her. She knew that for all his greatness, Lelouch was way to overprotective of herself and that he allowed him next to her all but proved to her that he could be trusted.

"It's nice to meet you Kirito, I am Nunnally Lamperouge and I hope we have a great time in the future." She smiled at him while grasping his hand that he had offered and while shaking it she pulled him closer to exam his face with her hands. "Sorry, but since I am blind this is the only way for me to see."

"Don't worry about it and I am sure we will have a great time." For all the bad things that happened to him in this world, all the rotten people he had met in the short time he was here, he almost thought that he couldn't possible find a person as pure as the one in front of him. Lelouchs sister radiated an aura of warmth, innocence and friendliness that made the bitterness he accumulated while being in custody vanish, even if it was just for a few seconds. And as she was touching his face he made a promise to himself. He would put his entire effort into helping Lelouch protecting her, she just reminded him too much of Yui to do anything less. He wouldn't let her become tainted with the bad in the world, she had suffered enough for being crippled and blind.

Before getting to the school Lelouch had told him everything about him, seeing as I already knew he was the eleventh prince of Britannia. He told me why he was planning to fight his own country and in contribution I told him everything about me. When he asking Lelouch why he told him all that, he stated that he had a few reasons:

1) I already knew something about his past

2) We had similar goals, namely protecting the ones we loved and that would be easier if we worked together, seeing as I was a rather good tactician and he as a strategist could use someone like that.

3) My fighting prowess, which was further enhanced by my Geass, was another factor. I could protect Nunnally from almost any threat, as long as it weren't too many enemies at once.

4) It would be a lot easier for him if he had someone he could trust and since Kirito knew nobody in this world he had no way to provide himself, if he didn't want to resort to something like stealing.

5) He said he couldn't really explain it, but he just knew that I wouldn't betray him.

And he was right, there was no way I would betray him and put his sister Nunnally in danger. Besides, he was my best bet if I wanted to see Asuna again.

While contemplating all that CC had stepped forward and took Nunnallys hand into her own and introduced herself: "And I am CC. I am going to live with Kirito in the room next to yours, seeing as he is my knight and I am sure both of us are going to have a great time."

"Oh does that mean Kirito and CC are together?" Nunnally asked in an innocent voice, leaning her head to her right side in curiosity.

"NO" Kirito almost yelled, before recovering and saying again, this time in a normal voice: "No, I made a promise to her and because of something in my past she started calling me her knight."

"Does that mean you are betrothed to each other?"

"You know it does sound exactly like you two were promised to each other if you say it like that." Lelouch said through a barely concealed laughter.

"That means I am right. Oh can I please come to the marriage, marriages are always such great events, everybody is happy and wishes good luck to the pair, not to forget the great cake and other food that will later be served at the great party." Nunnally stated, getting more excited by the minute.

Stopping her before she could go any further with that fought, Kirito tried to set her right and told her: "No I didn't mean it like that, she helped me and gave me something and as reward I promised to help her with something, it's more like a contract."

"Puh, but I wanted to go on a marriage, are you sure you don't want to marry her?" Nunnally said while pouting.

At that point Lelouch was already laughing and was just seconds away from rolling around on the ground and even CC who was rather emotionless, not that he didn't understand why, he was also tortured and had seen a little bit of her past, was barely holding back her laughter.

That night would be something that all of them would remember fondly in the future, as Lelouch and Nunnally had found a great friend and CC experienced something that she had almost completely forgotten.

-_-_-_-_-(A company in Area 11)-_-_-_-_-

"Sir, we have the latest news from the stock market. Our investments are all making profit and our liquid assets can now be considered to be in the top 10 of the entire area."

"Very good, have you bought the stocks that I asked you too?"

"Yes even thought I don't know why you would want to buy those, seeing as Ashford stopped developing KMFs a long time ago and is now solely concentrating on his school."

"Let's just say I want to help a good old friend and it isn't like we don't have the money to do something like that."

"Yes that's right, that's all for the moment, if you will excuse me now Sir Gottwald."

The employee left, leaving Gottwald alone in his office, letting him think about the past and how he had found his master half a year after the war and how he now managed the entire business that Lelouch had built up, mainly through his gambling assets. He was truly happy that he found Lelouch, otherwise he would have had no choice but to join the Purist faction.

-_-_-_-_-(A JLF recruitment station)-_-_-_-_-

"And these are our new recruits:

Harabashi Hotaka

Miyatogawa Ryoichi

Yoshito Mariko

Kururugi Suzaku

May you have great fortune in your time here and show these britannian bastards that we are still here and intend to take back WHAT WAS STOLEN FROM US!

-_-_-_-_-(A random hotel room)-_-_-_-_-

"Just another few days and the Lancelot will be finally completed and ready for testing Cecile. How goes searching for a test pilot by the way?"

"Not too good, one of the rounds would be great, but we won't get anyone like that, and I doubt we would find anybody with the potential to operate the Lancelot to its full potential in area 11."

"What about that one you mentioned a few days ago?"

"You mean the Eleven, whose test results I got from the simulator?"

"Yeah, from the data you got, he would be great for the Lancelot, our luck that Clovis decided to let all the honorary Britannians have a free run on a simulator, otherwise we would have never noticed such a treasure."

"Well that's all our luck amounts too, the authorities told me that they sent him on a special mission and that he is not available for us."

"Damn. If I just had finished the Lancelot sooner we could have used him." Disappointment clear in his voice Lloyd failed to notice the look that Cecile was giving him.

"And whose fault do you think it is that Schneizal reduced our budget and is currently holding us on a short leash? Remember, if we make another screw up like that explosion he is going to have us banished from the main land, will remove your title and make sure that no one employs us again. I am not too sure what he would say if we used an Eleven for something as valuable as the Lancelot."

"Yeeaaahhh. That would be rather bad wouldn't it?" While saying that Lloyd was already thinking about a way to change the subject, knowing that if he didn't Cecile would make him eat her cooking creations.

-_-_-_-_-(Purist faction)-_-_-_-_-

"Sir Kewell, what should we do about this disaster? The viceroy is dead, our army was defeated and Cornelia, the Witch of Britannia is coming here. If we can't present her with any suspect she will have our heads!"

"Calm down, we will find the culprit and even if we don't we could use this chance to finally get rid of that eyesore Villetta. I wanted to discard that half-breed a long time ago, but her work was rather good so I couldn't find any reason to discharge her."

"But how will we do that?"

"It shouldn't be too complicated to produce some evidence and as long as the jury is patriotic I am sure they won't make any problems, besides she was the one that told Clovis to concentrate his forces on Shinjuku because the gas had the highest chance to be there."

"You are right, this would be really good for us, why did we even accept that half-breed into our ranks?"

"That was a favour to Clovis, oh I am going to provide our people with a great story about the entire thing and how our beloved leader showed mercy to a filthy half-breed and despite all the good he did for her she betrayed him. If we use this right we could even destroy the Honorary Britannian System."

"Sir you are a true genius, it's a real pleasure to be working under you."

 **AN:**

 **Well I AM BACK :D**

 **That was the longest chapter up to now, hope you liked it. I also started to change the plot from canon, I hope everything I do makes sense for everyone.**

 **If there are any questions please ask me, I won't bite xD and if something doesn't make sense please tell me so I can edit it and make it more understandable.**

 **I also edited some typos in the previous chapters, you don't have to reread them, nothing mayor changed.**

 **And I was too lazy to proofread it, so if you notice typos or something like that please tell me so I can correct them :D**

 **And also please favourite, follow and REVIEW ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6 of The Black Knight :D I am a little nervous about this chapter (I somehow have a feeling that I am going to rewrite it quite often :/, if that turns out to be true or not will be mentioned in the AN at the bottom)**

" " **talking**

' **xxx' thinking**

 **Xxx Report/Computer chat**

Groaning in agony, Kirito woke up.

His heart beat a mile a minute and his breathing was erratic. Even though the little machines in his body kept him at peak condition, the same couldn't be said about his psyche. He had had nightmares after SAO and was sometimes still plagued by the people he killed during the years in SAO.

But all that palled in comparison to the dreams he had ever since he arrived in this world. Never would he have thought that he missed the nightmares from SAO, they may have been bad but they weren't many and he had some relative normal nights between them, but now, now he had a nightmare every time he closed his eyes to sleep. Sometimes he sat in the metal chair, in that interrogation room again and Kewell was standing beside him, an insane smile gracing his face, while the interrogator remodelled his body with his fists, tools and chemicals. Sometimes he sat in that chair, not bound but still not able to get up, watching Asuna get raped and tortured by Kewell and several other faces his mind came up with, sometimes even faces from his time in ASO. But his nightmares didn't stop there. He also relived his time in the research facility. Getting his body cut open again. The pain from injecting the Nano machines for the first time. The seconds when he had touched CC and she showed him the agony of the world, before CC got interested in him and he only saw her memories (as bad as they were) span into an indefinite time period and he was sure that he was slowly but surely going crazy.

Trying to orient himself, he looked up and noticed that for the first time since months, he wasn't greeted by a clean and sterile white roof, but instead his bed now was in a dark room. First he thought the facility just had a power outage and that was why he couldn't see the white room with all the machines and tools of his torment until he realized something. Something simple, yet for him it could as well have been one of the greatest miracles. On his right was the digital display of an alarm clock, which showed him that it was 03:15AM and everything that had happened just a few hours ago came back to him. His sudden transportation in the weird capsule, the opening of side capsule in the outside world, Lelouch and Yui, the fight against the Britannians, the drive to the school, Nunnally and Sayoko and finally he realized that he was lying in a bed, his bed, in his own room in Ashford Acadamy.

And the sheer relief that overcame him in that moment made quite some things possible, namely that he was able to go back to sleep and that he ignored the presence of a person beside him. So he just turned to the side, showing his back to the person and returning back to the world of sleep, not that he was too eager to do so, since he was sure that the nightmares would come again.

The person in question was woken by the sudden movement of the mattress and slowly, through a sleep-clouded mind assessed the situation. The person came to a rather simple but effective solution.

And for the rest of the night Kirito did not dream about the horrors that he experienced since his arrival, instead he dreamed about the colour green. About green trees, green skies that couldn't be from this or his original world, green auroras, the green in rainbows and about a little kid in green that was looking in his direction, trying to reach him while crying, but he couldn't do anything at the moment. He was too fascinated by the beauty that this one dream was able to show him, and when he finally noticed the little green haired girl and wanted to move in her direction, he heard something. Something that he recognized from his original world, even thought he was in a dream he could recognize it, maybe because he was in a dream it was so easy to recognize.

BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP!

It was the soul-destroying, annoying sound of an alarm clock. Kirito groaned and tried to ignore the sound. Just ignore it and go back to the peaceful green dream he had. Yeah that sounded great.

BIP!, BIP!, BIP!, BIP!

And the sound of his alarm clock came back with ferocity. But just before he got up he found a solution to his problem. The good old: Let's smash the alarm clock method. True to his name, after hitting the alarm clock he had his peace and he could finally get back to his peaceful green dream.

And it was working; he could already see the green hair of the girl again. NO WAIT! Something was definitely wrong, he hadn't even closed his eyes again, how could he possible see green hair? Slowly the fogs lifted from his mind and in that state the first few thoughts that came to his brain were about how beautiful that green hair was. Just how perfect it looked, it gave him a soothing feeling just by looking at it. 'Huh, that was a crazy dream. Everything was about the colour green. How the fuck did my brain come up with something like that? Well doesn't really matter, that was the first time in months that my dreams were peaceful.' While he further thought about it he twirled the green hair in his hands and just kept looking at it, focusing his entire mind upon it.

Until his brain started to work more normally again and he noticed that he wasn't alone in his room. That alone wouldn't have been too alarming, since he shared his room with CC, the other poor victim of the Code R research and furthermore his contractor. What was alarming was the fact that the hair, which he was still twirling in his hand, must have belonged to someone since it was definitely not from him and he was more than sure that it hadn't come out of nowhere.

And just as his brain connected the final dots, he noticed something different, which he definitely shouldn't have ignored. There was a knock on the door to his sleeping room. And it was the third time that he heard a knock, his mind just didn't really register them before. And he could see how the door handle was slowly moving downwards.

"Hey Kirito, I was just thinking about your position as butler and I thought it would probably be better if we used a profile as bodyguard to explain you to the-" that was as far as Lelouch got until he entered into the room and noticed that he wasn't only talking to his new friend and partner but also to the green haired girl that was in the same capsule as Kirito. And said girl was currently with Kirito, beside him in the bed, he playing with her hair while she was turning her face in his direction, a smug smirk adorning her face. Lelouch thanked the gods that there was a blanket over them and rather quickly excused himself, while saying: "Sorry for intruding, we can discuss this later." Just before he left the room he got a look of Kiritos face that was displaying a rather wide array of emotions in mere seconds in the following order: confusion, understanding, a dawning of something, dread and finally a look of sheer horror. 'Well' Lelouch thought 'if I got caught I would probably also look like that.'

After closing the door again, he told them: "Please come in my room later, we have a few things we need to discuss, before I start with class." After that he rather quickly returned to his room.

Kirito was now sitting in his bed, trying to comprehend what just happened and failing miserable.

Meanwhile CC was finally up and looked at Kirito.

Kirito looked back at her.

"Well that was a thing, I think he got the wrong idea about us."

And as if a spell was broken, Kiritos melted brain was finally able to construct entire sentences again: "Yeah, I wonder how something like that could be possible, I mean, what about the current setting could give him the wrong idea?" the last few words practically tripped with sarcasm.

"That's a very good question, what about this could give him a wrong idea?" and CC shrugged the sarcasm off as if it was nothing.

"Well, maybe the fact that you are in my bed, that's also a good question, why are you in my bed?"

"My bed was cold and yours was warm." She shook her head at her reasoning and had a look on her face that screamed at him, that she didn't find a single error in her reasoning, or that she was really happy by the fact that she just caused a rather big misunderstanding, but Kirito never was one for understanding women.

"And your solution to that problem is to come in my bed while I was sleeping?"

"Yeah."

"And you see nothing wrong with that?"

"Nope, should I?"

"Well, as you know, I AM from another world/dimension whatever, but I am rather sure that it wasn't only in my world, that it is not normal for a girl to get into another guys bed w-"

"Why? Do I have to fear that you would use me and my body for acts that only lovers should do? Namely sex?"

"NO! No way I would do that, I would never betray Asuna like that!"

"See? So there isn't a single problem." CC said those words in a tone that signalled that the argument was over and she started to get up.

During the last bit of the discussion, Kirito had turned his head to the side and as he returned his look to CC he noticed something else that would definitely cost him his head if it ever came to light. "Why aren't you wearing anything?!"

"Well it would be rather uncomfortable to sleep with my prisoner suit, so I took it off and since we don't have any other clothes yet, beside the uniforms Lelouch got for us while driving here, I decided to sleep in my birthday suit. Which you did too by the way."

"Firstly, this is my room so that doesn't really matter and I have my boxers on, I still have some decency left in me for you information." That speak would have sounded a lot better if he didn't had to first check if he really wore some boxers and the desperation in his voice wasn't helping his case either.

"The room doesn't belong to you; it is property of Ashford Academy, the same as my room. Seeing that both rooms have the same owner it doesn't really matter in which room I choose to sleep, right?" and it still astonished Kirito how CC could say all that and still keep a complete serious face on.

"You know that isn't the point!"

"Well then what is your point? I still can't see any problem, or is it that your mind and body won't be able to resist the temptations offered to you by this witch?" and while stating that she moved her body in a way that pointed out her womanly charms in a way that just showed all over again that CC was one hell of a beautiful woman.

And as soon as CC moved her body into a more seductive pose Kirito moved his head away, moved to his clothes and spluttered something out about going to see Lelouch and his role in school.

"There lies a beauty in your bed, as naked as god made her and you want to go see Lelouch? Do I have to worry about for which team you are batting?"

"What- No wait! You know perfectly well that I love another girl! And definitely not Lelouch!"

"Yes, yes, keep telling yourself that." CC said to the retreating form of her Contractor. Oh how she missed a good victim for her teasing, it's been way too long. 'Well I really got myself an interesting Contractor this time around. Maybe he can finally grant me my wish.'

What neither CC nor Kirito noticed was the fact that CC had started to show her emotions again. She believed them still locked away in her heart and he was more concerned about his next steps to save Asuna, return to his world and too run away from the teasing.

-_-_-_-_-( Lelouchs room)-_-_-_-_-

"I don't really care about your relationships in this school, but I hope you at least used a condom, I may be able to explain you away as a new maid and butler I haired, but a baby would be a rather difficult to explain or hide."

"You already know that I love Asuna and that was not what it looked like."

"You know that really everyone that gets caught says that, don't you?"

"But it's the truth, CC climbed in my bed when I was sleeping and …" that was as far as Kirito came before Lelouch couldn't control his laughter anymore and a rather stupefied Kirito finally understood that not only CC but Lelouch now to was teasing him.

"Ughh, let's just drop it and never mention it again ok? We should focus on more important matters, like rescuing my wife or starting your grand rebellion against your dad."

"That fucker's not my father! But yeah let's focus on reality again. The matter about the R&D facility under the school is finished, Gottwald bought it and the supercomputers you wanted for Yui will be delivered in a few days."

"Good, that way she has a place of operations and doesn't need to store her core data in servers that aren't save. Thanks for that by the way."

"The first real AI in the world is helping me with my rebellion and has already saved my life in Shinjuku. Providing those computers and servers is the least I could do."

"Still, thanks a lot man."

"And even thought the facility is a few years old, old man Ashford still has some of the latest equipment down there. All that we need now is a KMF expert that actually uses the equipment and makes us some nice Knightmares. How goes Yuis search about that Indian scientist Rakshata? I know it's just been a day since I told Yui about her, but we need machines that match the performance of the knight of the rounds. Even if we don't have the pilots for them at the moment, you and that girl Kallen have both the potential to be aces."

"Well, I still don't know about how I would perform in a Knightmare, but Kallen definitely has quite some potential, I mean she practically wiped the floor with the enemy Knightmares yesterday, even though her Knightmare was damaged and an outdated unit and Yui said that it will take her another two or three days until she finds Rakshata."

"Good, now about your role in school, as I said, you are going to work as my and Nunnallys butler and bodyguard. I just need to find an instructor for you that teaches you combat."

"You know that I am probably the best…" Kirito started to say, but was interrupted by Lelouch as he continued for him: "Swordsman. Yeah I won't deny that, you could probably take on an entire military base in a sword fight and win, probably without even using your Geass, but you might have forgotten about the fact that you can't carry a sword around in school and from what you told me your hand-to-hand combat is lacking and your experience with hidden weapons is next to none."

"That may be true, but my hand-to-hand in combination with my Geass should be more than enough to defeat every enemy."

"There just is the little problem that using your Geass involves a bright red shining eye." Lelouch got a deadpan look on his face.

"Yeah fine, so your maid Sayoko is going to teach me about those things right?"

"Well she is going to teach you about being a butler but I still need to find you an instructor for hand-to-hand and hidden weapon combat."

"I think Sayoko can that too, considering that she was about to kill me with a kunai yesterday, before you introduced me as a friend." At that Lelouch mimicked the look Kirito had before, he looked stupefied.

"What are you talking about? She is just my and Nunnallys maid, a part of our family that's true, but how would she know-" and he was interrupted by the person they were just speaking about. How did that old saying go? Speak of the devil and he comes running or something?

"I am feeling deeply honoured that you see me as part of your family master but there is something that I neglected to tell you about." Sayoko bowed and had a mix of apologetic and happy look on her face, at least when she looked at Lelouch, Kirito was graced with a rather slight glare from her, one that promised pain and hurt a.s soon as it was possible, which wouldn't take too long, considering that he wanted her to train him

"I didn't tell you about it, because I didn't want to trouble you master, but I am actually very competent in hand-to-hand and hidden weapons combat. Those are my speciality actually. I am what you people would call a ninja and the heiress to the Shinozaki clan, which was rather famous for our assassinations and combat prowess in the years of the waring states and I can promise you, our quality didn't suffer since then."

Lelouch was quite for a minute. And another one. Then he started to smirk and he could barely hold back the demonic laughter that wanted to come loose from his lips. They may have been in his room with the door closed, but if he started to laugh now Nunnally was sure to hear it.

After calming down again Lelouch looked directly at Sayoko and she could almost see the plans that started to formulate themselves in his mind. "I always wondered if you were somehow connected to those famous assassins, but I never pursued that thought, because come on, fate screwed me over so many times, how could I believe I would be lucky enough that my maid is a legendary shinobi." Oh yeah Lelouch knew quite a lot about the Shinozaki Clan. He first heard about them from his mother, who was herself an excellent fighter and after he arrived in Japan with his sister, Susaku and Tohdoh sometimes mentioned them, Susaku in amazement about there fighting abilities and Tohdoh about their effectiveness and proficiency with their different weapons and stealth.

"But it is true master, I hope this doesn't change the relationship we have had until now." The thought of losing her place here with Lelouch and Nunnally was very disheartening, over the years they had really grown on her, which was also the reason why she swore to herself that she would support and protect them until she was no longer needed.

"I'm sorry Sayoko, but I believe there will be some rather drastic changes to it, I require your help for what I am planning to do. If you don't want to help me then I understand it and everything will remain the same for you, but you would be a greatly appreciated help and you would make a lot of things easier for me."

"As long as it is for you and Nunnally I would be delighted to help you."

"Wait, before you make your decision you should know that what I am going to do, is going to be considered as high treason and if we get caught there is a 100% chance that they are going to kill us. If they catch us in a later stage of my plan then they will probably even make it a public execution."

"No need to worry yourself master. I swore to myself years ago that I would support and protect you and Nunnally, name what you require of me and it shall be done." Sayoko delivered that speech with such a conviction that Lelouch and Kirito, who had remained silent during that little revelation, knew that no matter the danger or what they said to her.

"Then Shizuka Sayoko, welcome to the Revolution that will destroy Britannia and change the world as we know it!" and Lelouch day just got a whole lot better.

"And I remember that this started with me being the instructor for your new friend right?" and suddenly Kiritos day got a whole lot worse, just from hearing those words and the smile Sayoko had.

The rest of the day was rather boring and normal. Lelouch tried to sleep as long as possible in his classes, Shirley tried to wake him up and return him to the good side, she even got her first victory, at least she thought it was a victory, as Lelouch told her, Milly and Rivalz that he would stop gambling, because he had found another "hobby".

Nunnally did what she did every day, the only change being that she thought about her new butler and maid and about the stories they could probably tell her.

Kallen was at home in her room, still wondering what happened to Lelouch and provided by the fact that he got away, why he hadn't told the authorities about her. Thanks to the hacker in her group she knew that the police knew nothing about her, which meant that either the Britannian pretty boy died or for some reason withheld the information. 'Probably to blackmail me.' She thought. 'If nothing changes then I am going to school tomorrow to find out what his deal is. If he died, then that's that and if he want to blackmail me, he would show up at my home sooner or later, better I take the initiative, before he decides it's not worth it and goes to the police. For nothing else, he could be our schools first from-the-roof-jumping-suicide-victim if the worst happened, I could probably drag him up to the roof as weak looking as he is.' With that decided, some of her nervousness vanished and she had to prepare her return to school.

Kirito was training his butler, hand-to-hand and hidden weapon skills and was reminded that females are the scariest beings in existence.

Sayoko found out that she really liked to have a discipline, even thought he was catastrophic at cooking, he turned everything beside Pizza, eggs and Sandwiches into something that tasted either like charcoal or like nothing at all. Why those three forementioned dishes were an exception she didn't know, but the new other maid, CC if Sayoko remembered correctly, delighted as soon as she found out that he could cook pizza.

While school life above ground continued as normal as it was possible if the school council president is Milly Ashford, that definitely couldn't be said for the underground. Workers installed new cutting edge equipment in the development facility that was under the school, delivered and connected several high speck supercomputers and servers, installed new high-security doors to all exits and entries and finally delivered quite a lot of raw material which were needed for KMF development and production. And the entire thing was accomplished in one single day, thanks to the high amount of workers, who still didn't have the slightest idea where they installed all that equipment, blindfolded as they were, money, which came from Gottwalds personal accounts to make sure it couldn't be traced and the might of the Orange GmBh. Why Lelouch chose that name he would never know, but that didn't really matter, what mattered was that it was one of the biggest companies in Area 11 with enough liquid assets to finance at least three rebellions and it was one of the few number friendly companies. He would often be criticized about his number treatment, but he either ignores them or tells them that "since I make more money my way I have to be doing something right" and after that most just shut up and try to leave as quite as possible. Another positive aspect is the high loyalty that said numbers have for his company. Gottwald had bought himself into almost every other company that could be possible needed to run Japan after talking it throught with Lelouch and if a revolution were to occur now, he had enough assets to equip two armies and after those armies won to prevent the economy from crashing because of a trade embargo that Britannia would surely place upon them and the Britannian companies that would flee to the main land. Which meant Lelouch had the money, the infrastructure and his strategic mind, all that was missing now was the personal for his army, a few capable commanders, aces, well he got Kirito and he would be damned if he didn't get Kallen and for the intelligence department he had the very capable AI Yui.

-_-_-_-_-( Purist faction)-_-_-_-_-

"How are the preparations for the press conference I am going to give tomorrow?"

"Everything should be ready, she still refuses to acknowledge that she planned the entire thing, but with the evidence we have, the right jury and judge, that will matter very little."

"Perfect. Set the press conference for tomorrow at 10:00AM, the people have the right to know about what happened to Clovis and about the atrocities committed by this half-number and the numbers themselves."

"It will be done sir!"

-_-_-_-_-( late at night with Kirito)-_-_-_-_-

"CC, you know that this is my room, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"And you know that this is my bed, right?"

"As I said, what about it?"

Sighing Kirito continued: "Fine, I give up, I am going to sleep on the couch if you like my bed that much, I am way too tired from Sayoko to argue with you now." When Sayoko noticed how much Kirito could endure and how quickly he learned, she upped the trainings difficulty and Kirito was sure that the hells week that every Marine had to endure would pale compared to the training he had to do from now on.

"Tzz, spoilsport."

To Kiritos relieve the couch could be turned into a bed, which meant he wouldn't be complitly sore in the morning, as good as his implants were, they couldn't prevent the sourness from sleeping on something uncomfortable, which irritated him somewhat since they could heal deep cuts and live threatening injuries.

That night Kirito dreamed of the horrors of his torture again, until after an hour he started to dream from the peaceful green again, unconsciously thanking whatever caused his dreams to be peaceful after such a long time.

 **AN:**

 **So that was somehow easier than I thought, or is the chapter crappy? I am not too happy about some parts and maybe I will rewrite them later, if enough of you also want it to be rewritten** **(which means you will have to review *evil laughter*).**

 **It isn't proofread, I just don't have the motivation atm :/**

 **There wasn't much action in this chapter, but it was important for later chapters and I tried myself at humour :D If you liked it or not, pls tell me :)**

 **And I am really proud to tell you that this story has ~1200 views, 15 favourites and 25 follows :D as of the moment I publish this chapter and it has a new cover pic :D**

 **As always please favourite, follow and review (I get a lot of motivation from reviews) and the classic disclaimer:**

 **I own neither Sword Art Online nor Code Geass**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7 of The Black Knight :D**

"xxx" **talking**

'xxx' **thinking**

 _Xxx_ **Report/Computer chat**

 _We will be taking a short break in our current program for an important announcement that is going to be brought by you from the head of the purist faction, here in Area 11._

HiTV and all other TV and radio senders in area 11 had this apology and announcement playing at point 11 o'clock and every public institution had instructions to gather everyone inside in a room that was able to show them the following speech from the purist faction had Kewell Soresi. The same applied for Ashford Academy. Gathered in the main hall stood the entirety of the school body, including a crippled, exiled princess, beside her an exiled prince, a terrorist, a shinobi, an immortal, a dimensional traveller and an AI watching, or better said listening through the phone from the dimensional traveller.

One would believe that a room full with people, even more so if the biggest part of said party contained students, would be rather loud and one would have to concentrate just to be able to hear what the partner next to him had to say or at least one would hear whispers from everywhere around since nobody in front of the crowd was speaking yet.

But the entire hall was filled with an eerie silence. Most of the students were confused and a more than little afraid about the fact that it had never happened before in the seven years since the establishment of area eleven that the entire populace was called upon for a news announcement. Another fact to add to the ominous feeling that about what could have happened to cause such an announcement was that not the viceroy, but the head of the Purist faction was making such an announcement. Rumours that something had happened to Clovis were already spreading, since his medial disappearance two days ago, leaks confirmed that he had ordered an urban renewal project and there was an unconfirmed movement of the royal guards, honorary britannians and a part of the normal military into the three Ghettos that were mentioned in the rumour about the renewal. Normally an absence for a little less than two days wouldn't cause rumours about disappearance to spread, but if one thing was true about Clovis then it was that he socialised like no one else and short of the emperor nobody could bring him to not appear at a ball or another important gathering of the high society. But that exact thing happened; more concerning was that it happened with a ball that the viceroy himself organised.

After five minutes of silence the first whispers started to finally appear, just to be silenced again by the announcer from HiTV.

 _Thank you for your patience, the head of Purist faction will now speak to you._

The picture switched from the announcer to a rather sad looking Kewell Soresei. 'Heh, for him to make such a face, he probably waited so long with the announcement because he wasn't able to show such an emotion on his face and had to practice it in front of a mirror.' And Kirito wasn't alone with this pattern of thought, Lelouch had some that were pretty similar, just that he replaced the "show emotion" part with "how to best use this situation" in his head.

That something like that would happen was more than clear to Lelouch and because of that he had made some precautions and placed a rather nasty wake-up surprise in the servers of the TV companies. He was still thankful to Kirito and Yui, without them the things that would happen next would have been impossible.

"Hey Lelouch, why are you grinning? From what I can tell they are about to make a rather bad announcement." Rivalz whispered to Lelouch after tapping him on his shoulder to get his attention.

Without even batting an eye Lelouch answered him in a tone of slight amusement: "I just remembered a good joke my new butler told me yesterday."

"Oh yeah, no wait, what do you mean with new butler?!" Rivalz asked, unknowingly raising his voice and gathering the attention of the infamous student council president.

Aforementioned president was about to say something herself, already knowing that Lelouch offered Kazuto the job because he helped him somehow and that was his way of showing his thanks, when she was interrupted by the voice of Kewell.

 _Good day my fellow Britannians._

 _Today I have the sad job of being the announcer for grave news that have befallen our mighty nation._

 _Clovis is dead, murdered by the same people who he has shown unrelenting mercy too!_

 _He has become a martyr in the battle against the Elevens while pursuing peace and justice._

 _We must carry on with his ideals while bearing the sorrow of his passing._

 _But our sorrow shall be eased by the fact that we know who is responsible for this vile crime._

 _And sadly I have to say, it was someone from our own ranks, one who we thought we could trust, even thought she was a half number. But she mislead us! She waited until she had enough trust to at least influence a decision made by the viceroy and provided him with material that made him announce an urban renewal in three Ghettos, just so that he could be cowardly assassinated by the Elevens lurking in those Ghettos! He had trusted honorary Britannians with the noble task of the renewal, just so that he could be killed by a gun from one such an "honorary Britannian"._ He practically spat the last word out and laced it with as much disgust as humanly possible.

'Well, at least now I know that Clovis wasn't the only one for dramatics and I have to give it to him, the speech isn't bad, motivation for the patriotic Britannians and at the same time placing the entire fault on not only the Elevens, but Honorary Britannians and Half-Britannians as well, really whoever wrote the speech knew what he was doing. It's almost a shame that this will have an entire different effect as they have planned.' While thinking this Lelouch had placed his hand on the remote in his pocket, waiting for the perfect moment to activate his little surprise. Unbeknown to him his demonic smirk was back again, not that anyone other than a certain redhead noticed this, since everybody else was focused on the TV hanging from the ceiling. 'He hasn't reported me to the police and is smirking like a Cheshire cat when someone announces that royalty was killed. But why? That he not reported me could be explained by the fact that he wants to blackmail me, but that doesn't explain his expression, everybody beside him save for the Japanese maid and butler and the green haired maid has a look of shock, sadness, anger or hate on his face.' Kallen was ripped out of her thoughts by the next announcement from HiTV:

 _This is the true face of the killer of our beloved viceroy Clovis!_

A picture of Villetta was shown in the upper right part of the programm.

 _She, Villetta Nu, a dirty half blood was the head of this ploy that managed to kill our beloved lord. She is imprisoned and will be facing her punishment shortly. Tomorrow will be standing before the curt to be punished for what she did to-_

Suddenly the monitor on every TV in area 11 turned white and all that could be heard through the radios was some random noise.

After a few seconds the white was replaced by a burning britannian flag. Before the flag stood a man clad into a sleek purple suit with gold edges, a black cape, his face covered by a black mask with purple one-way see-through glass and under the glass was a stylized golden bird. His appearance radiated charisma, self-confidence and a demand for respect. Before the people could discern more details about this masked entity he spoke:

 _ **Hello people of Britannia and the rest of the world that have probably joined this program since the death of Clovis has been revealed.**_

 _ **I AM ZERO!**_

 _ **Now you might wonder why I would interrupt this program?**_

 _ **It is because there a great injustice is about to happen and at least part of it is my fault. Therefore I stand now before you to tell you about the lies of the Empire and the actions I took in order to save helpless civilians.**_

 _ **Kewell Soresei had just told us who the culprit for the murder of Clovis was, but I tell you now! His evidence is false, because he wasn't able to find the true culprit he chose someone that would give him the biggest advantages and faked the evidence, bought the curt and chose the jury himself.**_

 _ **Sadly this is a common practice in britannian society.**_

 _ **But I am here to present you with the true Killer of Clovis and the man who ordered his death!**_

There was an audible gasp going through the student body at those words, many didn't want to believe him, simply because that would mean that they would acknowledge the fact that a britannian noble would do such a thing and that the justice system did nothing to prevent it. In their minds the world was still painted black and white; Britannians are good and numbers are bad, as simple as that. Half-Britannians were also easily discarded to the bad side, since their blood was tainted, but what was just shown to them and the entire world, if it turned out to be true would shake their beliefs quite a bit.

Kallen was watching the students with satisfaction, after the first shock about the revelation that Clovis hadn't only been defeated but also killed and knew that now was probably the highlight of her day, the looks she saw on the students were priceless. And quite a lot from that satisfaction came from the fact that she had part in it. It was her Knightmare and her friends that fought against Clovis and even thought she didn't know who led them, they won against the military and even managed to kill Clovis.

But that look of satisfaction didn't last longer than a minute. She had set her gaze upon Lelouch and expected to see an emotion on his face that could be something from shock, incredulity, denial or despair about the fact that one of the oh so great royals was no more. Instead she was greeted by a smirk that could have come from the devil himself and his entire being radiated something that was normally expected from someone who had just won the lottery, defeated a strong opponent or when a big plan was working just as it was envisioned.

And he wasn't the only one. The Japanese butler, going by the outfit, next to Lelouch had also a look of satisfaction on his face. That shouldn't be too strange, since who wouldn't be happy and satisfied when one of your oppressors was sent into oblivion; she herself had had a similar look on herself just seconds ago. But what bothered her was the fact that he didn't seem shocked or surprised in the slightest. Which shouldn't have been possible, she was a freedom fighter, trained quite a lot and after the last fight she could also call herself a battlefield veteran and still, she was shocked into silence after the revelation of that information, even thought she was in that bloody battle. There was just no way a normal butler would just shrug it off without at least giving out some kinds of sign of shock or surprise.

No, she was sure now. Lelouch Lamperouge was definitely not a normal student and the butler beside wasn't normal either. She was definitely going to get her answers from Lelouch once she got a moment alone with him and if he wanted to play dumb, well she had her ways to make him talk. She gripped her purse with a slight smirk and looked back to the TV screen, just right to witness a second person walk up next to Zero.

The person now standing next to Zero was a little bit shorter than Zero himself, but the high difference could have come from the helm zero wore. His entire outfit could be described with a single word: black. He wore black combat boots, black trousers with a black belt, a black shirt, a black trench coat with silver linings that was held together by a black band in his chest area, connected to two other black bands through a piece of black metal (His SAO outfit, just that the metal parts are black) and a black hat. His identity was protected through a visor that made it impossible to see more than his mouth, said visor was also the only thing on him that wasn't black, it was made of one-way see-through purple glass, similar to the one Zero had installed on his helmet.

There was another few seconds of silence from the new person on the screen, probably to let the viewers take in his appearance and then he continued were Zero had stopped his speech.

 _ **As my friend and partner already promised you; here I am! The true killer of Clovis and the avenger of all the innocent people that had to die, just because Clovis wanted to hide one of his dirty little secrets!**_

There was a short pause until he continued.

 _ **Clovis gave an order yesterday, an order so utterly wrong and despicable that my words alone aren't even enough to tell you about it. He ordered the annihilation of no less than three Ghettos, just because there was a possibility, just a possibility, that the thing the terrorists - as you call them – stole, was in one of the three Ghettos.**_

 _ **And don't be fooled, the announcement that the terrorists stole poison gas was just a convenient lie, used to hide the truth about an illegal research project called CODE-R.**_

 _ **Because there are minors watching this I won't go into details, but this CODE-R was a project centred about human experimentation and how to create an emotionless super soldier, ready to kill anything, as long as Clovis gave the word. The contents about CODE-R have been uploaded unto the world wide web as off this moment, so you can check for yourself how your beloved viceroy Clovis was doing things when he wasn't in front of a camera. We have removed the pictures and names of the now either dead or freed test subjects, to save them from further experiments and to respect them.**_

The entire room was now deathly silent, there was no sound heard as Zero continued were his companion had let off:

 _ **Now most of you are probably thinking something along the lines of: there is no way he did something like that, or they made that all up to besmirch Clovis. Well then I shall bring you evidence of his atrocious deeds:**_

 _ **The first evidence is the data we uploaded about CODE-R, you can check it however you want, but at the end you will see that it is genuine.**_

 _ **The second evidence against him are his own words, after my friend Kuro here had defeated his soldiers and Generals stationed at the G1, he confronted him on why he would order the slaughter of innocent people, without regard if they were babies, child's, mothers, fathers or grandparents. He ordered the death of everyone without mercy and recorded it.**_

" _ **That can wait until later, first order your man to stop this useless slaughter of the three Ghettos and tell your medics to treat everyone, regardless of nationality!"**_

" _ **What are you crazy? Why should I do something like that?"**_

" _ **Firstly: I really hate the slaughter of innocent human lives."**_

" _ **But they are just Elevens and why I ask you again why should I listen to you?"**_

" _ **I was just getting to that. Since you don't seem to regard the Japanese as humans maybe my second point will convince you."**_

" _ **Well they are just numbers, what does it matter if some of them die and what w-"**_

" _ **I am the guy in front of you with a weapon, am PISSED AS HELL FOR WHAT YOU BRITANNIENS DID TO MY WIFE AND THE OTHER JAPANESE LIVING HERE and I am also pretty sure that your oh so great royalty won't save you from my bullet!"**_

 _ **As you can see, Kuro had every reason to kill that bastard that all of you thought so highly of. Now this is the end my little video broadcast, but I am really interested to see what lies the britannian government will tell the world in order to hide other similar projects such as CODE-R that are still be conducted!**_

With that the TV screen returned to white and just seconds later back into the studio were Kewell was giving his speech, but they didn't notice that fact soon enough and caused even more damage because of that:

 _I don't fucking care that you don't know how to stop the program, if you have to just cut the power or whatever!_

 _But sire that's not the way this wor-_

 _I don't care! If we don't stop it the emperor or his OSI agent are going to kill every last one of us and probably our families too. Do you really thinks that he cares if I am a noble britannian or not? And if he won't even think about killing me and everybody I know, than what do you think would happen to you, somebody without even a noble title?!_

 _Sir! The broadcast stopped and we are sending again!_

 _WHAT! NO stop the program! Cut it off!_

With those last words the screen turned black and the world was turned on its head.

The room was silent for another few minutes and Kallen used that time to swiftly make her escape, she wasn't too keen on seeing how some of the nobles in the room would react and didn't want to get swapped up into the chaos that was sure to ensure in a few minutes if not seconds.

And she wasn't alone with that decision, just behind her Lelouch, the butler, Nunnally and the maids were about to leave too, when Lelouch too noticed her. His eyes focusing on her he stepped closer, his butler only a step behind him.

"Kallen, there are some things that we really should talk about." His face, not even his tone held any malice or anger and she would never be able to tell how, but for that single moment, she knew that he didn't plan on blackmailing her, she really didn't know why but she somehow just felt that he had plans for her, big plans. But she was also sure that she wouldn't just do what he told her.

In the end it was rather convenient and now she could finally get her answer about why he didn't report her. "Yeah, I was also wanting to talk to you …" looking at Kirito, she continued " … alone."

"I am sorry, but my butler is going to stay with us, who would bring us our drinks otherwise?" and Kallen knew from his tone alone that that topic wasn't up for discussion and she was also pretty sure that the butler wouldn't be there just to bring some tea.

"Now if you would follow me please, I know of some places where we can talk without interruptions. Sayoko and CC if you would please bring Nunnally back to our room; it seems I will take a little bit longer until I will join you again."

After they split in two groups Lelouch lead Kallen and the butler through the school. Since they were steadily going up Kallen soon knew where he wanted to go and since she didn't see a disadvantage for herself if they had their conversation on the roof, she stopped thinking about different locations and their advantages and disadvantages and instead tried to strike up a conversation, who knew, maybe she could get some interesting information out of him. "So Lelouch, how was your day?"

"Well, I woke up, ate something and then saw Clovis real Killer on TV; but I suppose your day was early similar too that right?" Lelouch answered with a raised eyebrow.

And that was the reason why Kallen was fighting in a Knightmare and as foot soldier; she sucked at getting information, at least with subtle means. She could infiltrate a building and steal a flash drive no problem, she could also talk her way out of certain things, but subtle acquiring information through a conversation with a Lelouch level intellectual human was as impossible for her as to turn her hair blue through sheer willpower.

"Yeah, sorry that was a stupid question, I'm still a little bit shaken about the entire thing you know."

"Since you are one of the main reasons why Clovis is soon going to see the daisies pushing up from the ground it shouldn't have shocked you too much, or did you think that killing him was just impossible? I mean, we did force him to do a cease fire order." And the smirk Lelouch was sporting grew with every word he said to a now completely shell shocked red-head.

"What.. Wait… No, you mean… Does that mean…" the gears in Kallens heads were turning at a rate that would put factories to shame and just as Kirito thought he could see steam coming from her head she found her answer and promptly pointed with her finger at Kirito, "You butler …" "My name's Kazuto Kirigaya, but you can just call me Kirito if you want." "… fine, Kirito was also there in Shinjuku and freed you from the ropes and as thanks or because of a deal he and his green haired friend live with you now right? And because it would direct attention to him you …" pointing with a finger to Lelouch "… didn't tell the government about me. And now you want some compensation from me! I am right aren't I?!" by the last bit she lost some of her composure, understandable since now she had a plausible reason why she wasn't reported, but no reason why he wouldn't blackmail her. That she just learned about Clovis death and his CODE-R project wasn't bad for her, but it didn't help her maintain her composure.

"First I want you to calm down a bit, even if we are now on the roof, if you are a little bit louder I am sure even the people in the cafe on the other side of the school will hear you." And with that Kallen got out of her stupor and noticed that they really were already on the roof, she hadn't even noticed the last staircase!? Not to mention that her cheeks turned red from embarrassment about the reminder Lelouch just gave her. "Sry" she mumbled tried her best to forget that moment.

Here she is trying to find out what to do about Lelouch and what does she do? She tells the whole world that she was in Shinjuku and gets red cheeks when Lelouch mentions it. 'Oh great, today is just fucking great!' she thought with cynically.

"Huh, what did you say? I didn't quite get that."

"Nothing!"

"Fine whatever. Soooo, your interpretation is not too bad, some parts of it are even correct, but you are missing some major facts."

"And what am I missing?" 'Oh god I just know that this is going to get waaayyy more complicated than it already is.' And Kallen was by no means wrong about that.

"You were right about the part where he rescued me, that he now works as my butler is partly as thanks for saving me and it is also true that I don't want any attention on him or me."

"Well at least you know when to show thanks to someone, most of you Britannians would have said it was his duty and then forgot about him." And without really much effort Lelouch gained a little trust from Kallen, the problem being that the distrust she held against him was a lot bigger than that little amount of trust, but it was a start.

"Wow, didn't think you could make the word Britannian sound as much as an insult as you just did, but you are wrong."

"And about WHAT am I wrong?!" and Kirito could feel a wave of killing intent wash over him and by the looks of it Lelouch at least felt a bit of it, not that that washed the smirk he still sported from his face, but the little twitch he just saw his shoulder make was enough for him to know that he wasn't ignorant of it. Or he just felt the anger radiating from her, both was very much possible. 'If you piss her of too much Lelouch I have a feeling you will get to know exactly why I don't consider it an insult if somebody would tell me I fight like a girl.'

"The fact that you believe that every Britannian is bad. I am very good friends with the people from the student council for example and I am sure that you would also like them, by the way, Milly wants you to join a club and since you are 'sick' she wants you to join the student council, because beside our little xenophobic Nina, every one of them would help someone in need, not caring about if he was a number or not."

"Yeah I know that there are some good people among them, that's also why we never target any civilians in our attack, but you can't seriously defend what they did to the Japanese!"

"And who ever said I would defend them? It's as you said, there are good ones and bad ones; the problem is that the worst one is at the highest position in the country and constantly preaches that numbers are less than animals. Now what do you think will happen to nobles and their children if the high ups tell them that it is their sacred right to trample on the weak."

"They are going to do just that." Kallens tone had lost its edge and sounded defeated. "And since we can't do anything against the emperor nothing will change. But we won-"

Before she could speak further Lelouch interrupted her: "And that's exactly the problem. To really achieve something you have to do something against the higher ups, the royal family, the viceroys of the areas and high ranking nobles. And I am sure as hell that simple terrorism won't do anything to those guys, it may be annoying, but that's about all you will ever achieve. What you need to do is wage a war against the britannian system!"

"But how should we do that? We are just a little group with few members and an almost broken Knightmare that is generations behind the britannian models!"

"You can join me." And Kirito still didn't know how Lelouch was able to deliver his speech in the way he did. He radiated charisma, knew exactly when to raise his voice, when to lace it with emotions and so on, hell if they weren't already working together he would have probably joined him now.

"What?" Kallens mind grinded to a complete stop. She had expected a lot, but those four words definitely weren't among her expectations.

"I said join me. And before you dismiss it, you should probably know that my dear new friend next to me is project CODE-R …"Kallens eyes widened "… you already saw him today on TV as Kuro …" Kallens eyes widened even further "… and it probably also interests you that I was standing next to him in that moment."

Kallens mind came to a complete stop, she had a suspicion that Lelouch wasn't a typical loyal and racist britannian, but what he had said brought her to a standstill. And just by hearing it and looking at him as he said it she knew that he hadn't lied. The emotions he laid in his voice, his conviction, his confidence, his anger when he spoke of CODE-R, his smirk when he told her who Kuro and himself were and the slight arrogance he put into some parts of his speech, Kallen just couldn't believe that he had lied about it, not that she would tell him that or join him now because he said that. He was still Britannian and nobody she knew good enough to trust.

Her thought process was rather slow, so when she finished it she could hear Kirito whisper to Lelouch: "She's been quite for some time now, I think you broke her with that revalation."

"Nah don't worry, she's just thinking about everything, I mean, it is a lot to take in." Lelouch whispered back.

"That might be, but I think her open mouth is cause for concern, if it goes on a fly will fly into it."

"Well there you could be right, but it would also snap her out of it. Maybe we should speed up the process."

"What, want me to go search for a fly and put it into her mouth?" Kirito whispered back, while raising one brow.

"Yeah exactly, but make sure to bath the fly before that, would be bad if she got infected with something and wouldn't be able to pilot our Knightmares because of that."

"Will do, will do, what shampoo should I use-"

Well that too snapped Kallen out of it and to her undying embarrassment what Kirito had said was right and her mouth was open the whole time.

"Since you are with us again, let's talk about business. I want you to join me because of your pilot skills. The rest of your group would be great to, but you are the priority."

And just as her blush from embarrassment was dying down it returned in full force at those words, most girls would have wanted to be complimented on their looks or something, but Kallen was the most proud about her skills and Lelouch had unknowingly said the perfect thing to her, which in turn turned her into a stuttering mess, not that Lelouch noticed, more concerned about telling her the advantages of working with him. Not that she heard them after that and as she finally had herself under control again she glanced at Kirito and the smile he was spouting told her that only Lelouch didn't notice her stuttering. 'Oh Kami what did I do wrong to deserve this.'

"-and because of that it's in your best interest to join us." Aaannnd she had no idea what he said, great.

"I may consider joining you, but how do you want to convince the rest of my group? Most of them would never listen to a Britannian, a student even more so."

"I won't ask them to listen to me, I am going to ask them to listen to Zero."

"You won't tell them who you are?"

"Why should I? Only the core of the group should know this –"

"Then why tell me? Isn't that being impatient and rushing it."

"A good argument, but you already knew I was hiding something since I didn't report you and as I am planning to make you my Ace pilot you have a right to know." Pointing at Kirito he continued: "He my also have had a hand in it."

"So let's say I join you, what would you do?"

"Recruit more, with you I would have most of my key players in place, but I still lack an army. My reputation as Zero is going to be pretty good thanks to my little stunt from before and after another incident I am going to publicly announce my organisation and from there build my army and start my war against the emperor."

"What do you mean another incident? Do you know something is going to happen?" now Kallen was genially curious.

"No, but with the viceroy dead and the revelations about CODE-R another incident is going to follow soon. It would be great if I got your groups cooperation too, then my possibilities would widen, but with the next incident and a little help from my friends I am pretty sure I can give another broadcast like today or something similar and announce my organisation. And with that I will be able to recruit people, since then they will know that we are more than a one-time thing and it is always easier to join something if you know its name, was rather stupid of me to not announce it in the broadcast, but nothing I can do about it now."

"You really planned this through, huh?"

Before Lelouch could answer, Kirito interjected: "Planned it through doesn't even begin to describe it, I am ready to bet that he has at least five plans on the ready to topple the emperor from his throne."

"Fine I will join you, but if this turns out to be a joke I am going to make sure that you regret it!" with that Kallen went to the stairs and left Lelouch and Kirito to themselves on the roof.

"DON'T FORGET TO JOIN THE STUDENT COUNCIL!"

"Yeah yeah" Kallen yelled back at Lelouch as her footsteps grew more silent until the sound vanished.

"Well that wasn't too hard."

"Yeah and after we get her her own Knightmare she won't even consider leaving us."

"You could also befriend her and secure her loyalty that way Lelouch."

"That idea is actually not too bad." And that brought Kirito to face palm.

-_-_-_-_-(JLF)-_-_-_-_-

"And how is the new batch of recruits coming along, instructor?"

"Sir, mostly as the recruits before them, motivated but no real training with weapons and KMFs, beside the Kururugi, I don't know if it's natural talent or because he was an Honorary Britannian for some time, but he is around the same level as general Todho sir."

"Really? Interesting, test him further and see if he is a potential pilot for the sister project from Raiko."

"Yes, sir!"

-_-_-_-_-(Ashford basement)-_-_-_-_-

The four supercomputer in the basement of Ashford Acadamy were now running constantly since they were first installed the day prior and Yui had to give it to Lelouch and Gottwald, they got things done, she had a greater calculating potential than ever before and thanks to that was now about to finish one of the things Lelouch had asked of her.

Looking for her mother proofed a lot more difficult, but she was at least able to determine that her holding place was somewhere in Narita. All she had to do now was narrow it down and then she and Kirito would go rescue her, just like they had in ALO and this time they had a very reliable alley to help them. And at the end of the entire affair they would be happy again, of that little Yui was sure.

 **AN:**

 **Well really really SORRY for taking so long, but it just didn't want to flow and then I got into Fate/Night FFs and went away and yeah whatever I finished it :D**

 **And it's another filler but I need it for the building of the story and next time there will be action (the next real action scene will be at the end of next chapter or get its own chapter, depending on how long it's going to be)**

 **As always, no beta and too lazy to proofread atm so please point out if something is wrong and I will change it.**

 **NOW please review, tell me what you think about the story, my writing style, your ideas were this story could go and so on ;D maybe I will implement them :)**

 **Btw longest chapter up to now, 6k words \\[*#*]/ \\[*#*]/ \\[*#*]/**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I own nothing, not SAO nor CG**


End file.
